That Which Lies Beneath the Skin
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Written at request of one of my readers. Gammafrost. Post Avengers AU in which Loki is not escorted back to Asgard in chains. Other stuff happens and the truth about what was behind Loki's attack on Midgard is revealed and two men who think of themselves as monsters find comfort in each other's arms. One sided Thorki feels for Loki. Thor is straight. Unrequieted Love.
1. Chapter 1

"I believe I'll take that drink now." Loki says as the Avengers crowd around him in his defeat. He is covered head to toe in bruises and feels every single one. Not that it matters. It is nothing compared to the pain that he will be feeling soon. His defeat will mean his death. It is only a matter of time now before Thanos receives word of the annihilation of the Chitauri. It would be more merciful if his brother just killed him now.

Thor grabs Loki and hauls him up to his feet. He is too weak and exhausted to fight back. The big green one has transformed him into a limp rag doll. No one speaks a word to him. They merely watch him and guard him to ensure he doesn't escape. With all the destruction to the city it takes over an hour for SHIELD to arrive and slap some decent handcuffs on him. Loki and the Avengers are transported to an FBI building downtown. Nick wants to interrogate Loki before Thor takes him back to Asgard. They need to know if the threat is fully neutralized or if there is more bad news on the way. For all they know, they may have only defeated one small fraction of the Chitauri army.

Loki is plopped down into a hard metal chair in front of a large metal table in a tiny room with a large two way mirror. Natasha and Clint come in.

"Come to gloat?" Loki says with venom dripping from his voice.

"Yes. Yes we have." Clint says. Natasha shoots him a disapproving look. They need information. The rest of the team watches from behind the mirror. Bruce is back down to size and watches Loki as he slides on some clothing Nick managed to dig up for him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Loki says, and then his gaze goes distant, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Why is that? You have more friends coming?" Natasha asks, not that she really expects a straight answer but she must try to glean what she can from this man.

"In a manner of speaking." Loki says, and this time he actually looks…scared. Why would Loki be afraid of his own people coming here, unless they are coming to kill him for his failure?

"Tell us how many and you and your brother can leave here and return to Asgard. I don't know what kind of justice your people will give you for what you have done here, but I'm willing to bet it will be more merciful than what your friends have planned for you." Clint says.

"You're wrong about that." Loki says cryptically. A moment of silence passes and Clint loses patience. He punches Loki in the face, breaking his hand. Clint cries out in pain. Loki doesn't display any outward damage from the punch. Not even a nose bleed. Natasha drags Clint out of the room. Serves the idiot right for losing his cool during an interrogation.

Bruce watches Loki through the glass. Something is off. He can't put his finger on what it is but something is definitely off. Loki looks….peaceful. It is strange to watch the subtle emotions playing across the god's face as he sits alone in the cell looking at his reflection in the mirror. He went from defiant, to scared, to utter calmness all in the span of just a couple of minutes. Then there, for the first time, Bruce sees something else. Sadness. Why sadness? Loki does not strike him as the remorseful type. Suddenly Loki's whole body goes into convulsions.

"Shit! What is happening?" Tony yells.

"Somebody get in there!" Steve cries. Bruce bolts from the room into Loki's interrogation cell. He pulls at Loki's clothes getting frustrated will all the layers of leather. He loses patience and rips the clothing open on his chest. What he sees makes everyone gasp. Scars. Lots of them. Loki's skin starts turning blue and other things start to appear that disturb the team. Loki is not as healthy as he looks. His face becomes gaunt as the bags under his eyes grow dark, almost black, and his ribs are very prominent.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony yells. While it is obvious where all the fresh bruises came from, there are older injuries that clearly did not come from Loki's battle with the Avengers. Loki screams as his convulsions worsen. There is a sewed up gash on the left side of Loki's abdomen that is bleeding. Bruce pushes on it.

"There's something in there. I can feel it. A foreign body. I need a knife." Bruce says. Natasha hands him one. He reopens the wound causing it to bleed profusely and reaches inside. His fingers wrap around what feels like an egg shaped object and pulls it out. Immediately Loki's seizure stops…. And Bruce starts Hulking out.

"Get out! The pain!" Bruce cries as his skin turns green. Everyone flees from the room leaving Bruce alone with Loki. The egg starts to beep and with horror Steve realizes that the damn thing is booby trapped.

"It's going to blow!" Steve yells, making everyone scatter. The Hulk roars in pain as he crushes the device like a cockroach. Little sparks sputter out of it as it dies in his massive hand. The threat is neutralized. The Hulk shrinks back down and Bruce staggers out of the room, throwing the bent up metal object on the ground. He drops to his knees. Once again he is nearly naked with only shredded rags covering his neither region. In all his life he has never felt such pain. From the tips of his toes to the back of his eyes, every nerve ending was on fire. If he had let go of the torture device it would have exploded.

"Loki." Thor says quietly. They rush the room to find Loki still lying on the floor unconscious. His limp blue body looks broken and twisted like a holocaust survivor. Tony throws up. He knows all about torture. He'd seen the disgusting horrendous things that can be done to the human body when he was a hostage. After being thrown out of a high rise window of his own tower, pity is the last thing Tony expected to feel for the man. But he does. In spite of the anger and desire for revenge, he feels pity for Loki. A man will agree to anything while under torture.

"Get him to a medical bay. He needs to be examined." Steve says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Bruce along with a man named Dr. Stevens comes out of the exam room to report their findings to the others who are all standing in the hallway just outside Loki's room. Dr. Stevens looks pasty and Tony can tell the man has vomited. Bruce looks like he is going to cry.

"Loki is still asleep. We gave him some pain medication though we don't know what level of relief it gives him. We learned a lot about his anatomy. There are multiple layers of scars upon scars on Loki's torso, front and back. It would appear that he has sustained both cuts and burns from both chemical and heat. He was starved at some point and still shows signs of malnourishment, and while we can't confirm it we believe sleep deprivation was also used. There were no signs of sexual abuse that we could find, thankfully. Aside from that little Easter egg we found earlier, all of the damage appears to be externally inflicted." Bruce finishes. Dr. Stevens loses it again and vomits into the waste basket for the third time.

"I don't get it. If they were torturing him why didn't he run when he had the chance?" Clint says.

"They gave him that scepter and put him in charge of the attack. I think they used that thing to keep him on a short leash." Steve says.

"But why use him in the attack at all? What did they stand to gain by using him?" Natasha asks.

"Asgard. He would have used his triumph here to enslave the human population and turn everyone into mindless drones he could use to expand his army. Even Asgard cannot fight against a swarm of a billion mortals and Loki knows Asgard's weaknesses and routines. Though whether the purpose was to conquer Asgard, destroy it, or to simply get into the weapons vault, I know not." Thor says.

"What's in the weapons vault in Asgard?" Tony asks.

"Dozens of items, all powerful enough to destroy this world and any other of one's choosing. Unfortunately the only person that can answer our questions is Loki, and his word cannot be trusted." Thor says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki slowly opens his eyes to a sensation he has not felt in a long time. Comfort. The pain is gone….relatively speaking. Like a constant companion it had hummed inside him, ever present and reminding him that with the push of a button, Thanos could kill him should he betray him. He can tell there are pain killers in his system and he relishes the high it gives him. He is too exhausted to question why he is being given comfort. He doesn't have the strength to care. There are tubes in his arm and several bags of fluids being fed into him. Loki doesn't know what they are, he just hopes the drugs keep coming.

"Good Morning." Bruce says. Loki has been asleep for four days and they took to feeding him intravenously. "How do you feel?"

"What do you care?" Loki asks. "I find it hard to believe you have any genuine concern for my welfare." Loki says flatly. Bruce looks at him with a grim expression.

"How long did they torture you?" Bruce asks. Loki looks horrified then, realizing he is wearing a hospital gown and at some point someone had to undress him, and worst of all, he is blue. Wait? How is he even still alive?

"I should be dead." Loki says.

"Yes you should be. That device they implanted in you not only emits painful pulses along the body's nervous system it also acts as a bomb when removed. I crushed it." Bruce says.

"If you were smart you would have let me die." Loki says.

"Yeah, well I didn't. Do you mind explaining something to me, since I spared your life and all?" Bruce asks. Loki raises his eyebrows at him.

"Why did _you_ lead the attack?" Bruce asks.

"It was the best option presented to me at the time." Loki says cryptically.

"What were the other choices?" Bruce asks.

"It no longer matters." Loki says.

"I think it does."

"In the grand scheme of things it really doesn't. There is no hope for anyone now." Loki says sounding utterly defeated.

"And why is that?"

"We are all going to die. Your world is damned and your people now face certain extinction. I cannot help you now."

"Help us? You just tried to conquer Earth and enslave the human race! You call that helping us?" Bruce says getting angry.

"Enslavement or extinction. One of them lets you live to fight another day. The other is just…nothingness. Believe me or don't. I frankly don't give a flying fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we believe him?" Natasha asks.

"I don't fucking know." Tony says. "What do you think big guy?" He asks Thor. Thor looks lost and hurt. He doesn't know if he believes Loki either, but those scars, the emaciation of his body, how could it not all be true?

"Against my better judgment, I think I do." Thor says. "Mr. Barton, what do you remember of your time with Loki?" Thor asks him. All eyes turn to Clint.

"He was driven. I never saw him eat or sleep. I don't know if that was because of some time line he had to meet, or because of the pain he was in, or if he just chose to go without." Clint says.

"No one just chooses to starve themselves. The man is at least 30 pounds underweight." Bruce says.

"Torture is a powerful motivator." Tony says quietly as his PTSD rears its ugly head.

"So what do we do now?" Steve asks.

"We were hoping you'd have that answer Steve." Clint says.

"Thor, what kind of justice would you expect Loki to face back in Asgard?" Steve asks.

"In light of this new evidence it is hard to say. I must speak with my father, but I am hesitant to leave Loki behind here on Midgard."

"We can watch him until you get back. Brucey here can just pummel him into the concreate again if need be." Tony says.

"I don't think that will be necessary. His body is wrecked. Frankly I don't know how he managed to pull off the invasion looking as put together as he did." Bruce says.

"My brother was always a great caster of illusions. In light of his injuries he's probably been leaning on his seidr to keep himself erect and functioning. He is in desperate need of Asgardian medicine to heal his wounds properly. I'll have to ask Lady Eir for some healing potion." Thor says.

"So that's it? You're going to return to Asgard and leave Professor Snape here? How long will you be gone?" Clint asks.

"I know not, but Loki is in no condition to travel. I will return once I have received guidance on how to proceed." Thor says as he grabs the tesseract. He bids his friends farewell, walks outside and disappears in a flash of blue light.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony puts out a call to contractors offering to pay top dollar to get the top floor of Stark Tower repaired. For now, Tony has rented out a penthouse condo for everyone to stay in together to help keep an eye on Loki. A room is decked out with medical and surveillance equipment to keep an eye on Loki, even though someone is in the room with him at all times keeping watch. The team will take turns in shifts but Bruce finds he will be the one spending the most time with the trickster both because of his medical training and because out of all of them, he can be most counted on to keep Loki subdued.

"You need to eat." Bruce says as he brings in a tray of hot chicken broth, saltine crackers, and red Gatorade. "If you keep this down we will move on to solids." Bruce says. Loki hasn't eaten in so long his mouth salivates in anticipation. The torture device implanted inside him made eating impossible. He was promised the privilege of eating once he conquered Midgard. Bruce places the tray in front of him and for a brief moment Loki is able to control his movements, picking up in the spoon to ladle a mouth full of the soup into his mouth. His stomach spasms in demand and all dignity is lost as he picks up the bowl and slurps it down like a starving orphan child.

"Whoa. Okay definitely ready for solids. I'll go get more food." Bruce says. He comes back with three big slices of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Loki digs in.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Loki says around a mouth full of food. His princely manners are so compromised right now. He is grateful there aren't any mirrors in this room. He is a shadow of his former self.

"Because it is the humane thing to do." Bruce says.

"Pfft. Compassion. Sentiment. You humans will not last long as a species. You're too fragile and short lived. In fact the only reason your people still exist is because Odin acted on your behalf to keep the frost giants from exterminating you 1000 years ago." Loki says as he continues to chew his food.

"You're a frost giant aren't you? Thor explained that's why your skin is blue now." Bruce asks. Loki sneers at him, practically hissing like a snake. "Just a question. I wasn't trying to be rude." Bruce says holding his hands up in surrender.

"Once I get my strength back, I'll be able to look normal again." Loki says. Normal again? Bruce notices the Freudian slip. Loki has some serious internalized self-hatred for his own species. Where did that hate come from?

"You say that like being blue is a bad thing?" Bruce says, digging a little deeper.

"Don't be coy with me monster! You can't tell me you enjoy turning green and losing control!" Loki hisses at him.

"Is that how you feel right now? Like you have no control because I can see what you really look like? Loki….I don't know what your life in Asgard was like to make you feel this way, but there is nothing wrong with the way you look." Bruce says.

"Oh really? You are telling me that women and children won't cower in fear at the sight of me? With my blue skin and red eyes, I look like a demon! I am the monster parents tell their children about at night!" Loki says with each syllable dripping with venom.

"So am I, and believe me, I know all about women and children cowering in fear at the sight of me. That doesn't mean you have to hate what you are!" Bruce yells at him. Loki gives Bruce a very pointed look back and Bruce is overwhelmed by a wave of his own hypocrisy. How did their conversation get so deep and personal so quick?

"Look for what it's worth, I think you look nice." Bruce says. "You'll look even better once you're healed up and put on some weight. Do you want more meatloaf?"

"No thank you." Loki says. Never in all his life has anyone ever shown an appreciation for the frost giant form, be it his or any other. Bruce collects up his food tray and leaves the room. _I think you look nice?_ Where the fuck did that come from?

XxXxXxXxXx

"So Loki, what do you want to watch?" Bruce asks Loki as he strides into the room. He has spent the last couple of days just eating, sleeping, and exchanging barbs with whoever is in charge of babysitting him. Today he discovered the television in his room. Loki likes it. Clint is happy to see Bruce arrive.

"We've been watching the history channel. A lot of it." Clint complains.

"How can you have so little interest in your own culture?" Loki chides.

"I'll take over from here." Bruce says tagging Clint out. "I like the history channel too, but it's late and I think something a little peppier is in order if I'm going to stay awake. Jarvis put on the movie, Hot Tub Time Machine. It should give me a good laugh." The movie plays and what was supposed to be a relaxing show turned into a pop culture history lesson for Loki. "What's the significance of where's the beef? Who is Michael Jackson? What is Google?" Bruce answers all of Loki's questions with time and patience. Bruce is amazed by how congenial Loki is in this moment. He's a nerdy guy who likes to learn. The movie ends and an awkward silence ensues.

"Loki what would have happened to earth if someone else had lead the attack?" Bruce asks.

"You and I would not be having this conversation." Loki says darkly. But a hint of mischief plays at the corners of Loki's lips as he knows he has not really given Bruce any kind of substantive answer. Bruce smirks. Loki really likes subtly.

Right about now would be the moment when Thor would lose his patience and temper and demand that Loki stop playing games but Bruce lets the silence ensue. Loki rewards him by giving him a real answer. "This world would be dead. All life on it would be burned away with nothing surviving, not even cockroaches."

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"The Tesseract. They were after the tesseract, but I convinced them that there was more to be had if they let the human race live under my rule so that I could use your kind to attack Asgard. There are more powerful items like the tesseract and my staff inside of Asgard's weapons vault. With the combining of the items, the one who wields them would be invincible. No singular being should have that much power. Even my fath….even Odin understood that. He has never pursued all the items needed for himself." Loki says. He looks away to hide his face but Bruce knows Loki is thinking of home just now. Thor hastily explained that Loki had fallen into space 2 years ago and was thought to be dead. Bruce can't help but wonder where Loki was during all that time.

"But if you actually succeeded in conquering earth then you would have then had to attack your own home. What was your plan?" Bruce asks.

"To fail spectacularly." Loki says.


	3. Chapter 3

The group settles into their new strange routine with surprising comfort and calmness. Loki's level of interaction with each team member varies from complete silence to Chatty Kathy. Bruce is the one he speaks to most. Tony manages to talk science and history with the skinny sorcerer whenever they find a show on the two subjects. Steve tries to talk to Loki about his experiences during the war and the horrible things he saw, but Loki is not ready to talk about the horrible things that were done to him. Most of their time together is spent in silence. Clint refuses to talk to Loki unless necessary and Loki refuses to talk to Natasha because she outsmarted him on the helicarrier. He's still pissed about that. His ego has been bruised by a mortal. Out of the group Bruce is the only one Loki really opens up to. He laughs. He laughs in Bruce's presence like he has not laughed in years. A week goes by and everyone wonders, where is Thor?

In the span of a week Loki's appearance has changed considerably. Eating like a ravenous horse he gains a solid 20 pounds in seven days. Tony stops calling him Skeletor. Many of Loki's scars are receding and finally Loki puts back the creamy pale skin he has known his whole life. Loki could escape any time he wants at this point. He has regained his strength enough to flee, but where would he go? Thanos either assumes Loki is dead and is not looking for him, or knows he's alive and hasn't bothered to send anyone to finish him off. Loki thinks that is unlikely. Perhaps Thanos is just waiting. He is waiting until he comes to Midgard himself to kill Loki. There is no hiding from Thanos. Not really. If the man wants to find you, he will.

As for Thor's friends, they might be able to delay the inevitable by fending Thanos off until he kills them. The big green monster is certainly strong and frightening. If anyone in the entire universe has the ability to kill Thanos, it is the Hulk. Loki looks at Bruce and feels a wave of safety and security wash over him….and something else he cannot name. With his body and magic replenished, Loki could just leave. These people wouldn't really be able to stop him. Sure they would give chase, but Loki could lose them easily, he just doesn't want to.

Bruce and the Hulk have been having an internal dialogue of their own since the invasion. The Hulk, eager to smash Loki about like a rag doll again, has become surprisingly attached to the little blue god.

'_Puny god pretty. Hulk like blue_.'

'Bag of cats. Bag of beaten abused cats. Not good.'

'_Bruce like beaten cat. Bruce laughs lots_.'

'You can't be serious. Look, it'll never work out. Whenever we get excited-YOU lose control. Do you really want to be responsible for fucking someone to death?'

'_Hulk sad. Hulk cuddle with blue cat_.'

'No!'

"Okay, group meeting." Tony says as the group pours into the Loki's room. Tony has been watching video of Loki whenever the others are watching him. He didn't get much out of his time with Steve, Nat, or Clint, but he did learn a lot about the man by watching his interactions with Bruce. Loki's facial expressions are guarded with the others, but when he talks to Bruce Loki's eyes show such a haunted depth and vulnerability. He's a completely different person. Tony wonders if Loki somehow respects Bruce more for being the one to kick his ass. It's just a theory. Tony has also learned a little more than he would like to know about Bruce as well. Tony can tell, Bruce is into him.

"Loki, Thor has been gone a week now, do you have any idea what might be the cause of the delay?" Tony asks.

"No. I'm a sorcerer not a psychic and I don't have the gift of all-sight like Asgard's gatekeeper. Either Thor's father is busy giving serious deliberation as to what is to be done with me, which is possible, or…something is wrong." Loki says as his face turns pale.

"Like what?" Steve asks.

"The only thing that would keep Thor from coming to collect me is Asgard being under attack." Loki says with a quiet voice. A terrible thought occurs to Loki then. What if the whole point of sending Loki to Midgard was to draw Thor away from Asgard? What if Thanos never cared if Loki won or lost, only that he distracted Thor long enough to conquer Asgard and win entry to the weapons vault? Loki feels so small and vulnerable again.

"Asgard is burning because I drew Thor away from the real battle." Loki says to Bruce. The horror washes over him like shiver.

"You don't know that. Right? There could be many plausible explanations for why he hasn't come back yet. He might be having technical difficulties." Bruce offers. Loki shoots him a look. Really? You expect me to buy that?

"I'm not a child. I know the difference between what is possible and what is likely." Loki says.

"So worst case scenario, what is it?" Steve asks, ever the tactician.

"The worst case scenario: Thanos attacks Asgard killing everyone including Odin and Thor. He plunders the weapons vault of everything including the Infinity Gauntlet. The Infinity Gauntlet, combined with all the infinity stones creates a super weapon that cannot be stopped. The Tesseract is one of these stones, the mind gem in my scepter is another. I do not know if Thanos possesses all the other stones necessary to make the Gauntlet work, but if he does it will mean the end of all life everywhere. Thanos is a mad man possessing singular determination. He cannot be stopped. Sooner or later he will come to collect my scepter and pay me retribution for my failure." Loki says.

"So we are all fucked. Great. Drinks? Anybody?" Tony says.

"Is there anything we can do to prepare for what's coming?" Steve asks.

"No." Loki says. Awkward silence fills the room before Tony speaks again.

"Look. We don't know what to do with you Loki. We've managed to keep your involvement in the invasion under wraps from the general public. Aside from your little speech in Germany, no one outside of government and the Avengers knows of your involvement." Steve says

"I don't have an answer for you either. Frankly, now that I am somewhat recuperated I am more than able to escape this pathetic excuse you call security, but where would I go? I cannot return home until Thor returns. I am stranded here. It's not like I have friends or relatives I can go stay with here on Midgard. Asgard could be nothing more than a pile of ash now. For the first time in my life, I am completely on my own."

The team digests Loki's statement. He's right. Until Thor returns they are stuck with him. So what are they going to do with him?

"Bruce, how long before Loki is healthy enough to be up and around?" Steve asks.

"Based on how he has done so far I'd say another week." He says.

"Good. Look, we don't really trust you, but whether you were coerced or did all this damage of your own free will, the city is wrecked and in desperate need of clean up. You are going to pitch in." Steve says.

"With what? You want me to pick up a broom and a dustpan?" Loki asks snidely.

"Maybe. But we're willing to bet that giant glow wand of yours can help out with putting things back." Tony adds. Loki makes a face and sighs. Tony grins. He guessed right. "It's settled, unless Thor comes back, the plan is to make Gargamel help us with the reconstruction once Bruce says he ready." Tony says.

"Isn't he technically Papa Smurf?" Clint asks. Loki looks at the two men quizzically. What the hell is a Smurf?

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve is sketching in his notepad. It is 2 in the morning and Loki is sound asleep. Steve is quietly listening to a baseball game on low volume as Loki slumbers. Loki is a good model. Nice cheek bones. Steve sips on his cup of coffee as he tries to keep his eyes open. Loki starts trembling in his sleep. The trembling progresses to what appears to be a full blown seizure and Steve panics. He runs and fetches Bruce out of bed. Bruce rushes to Loki's side and quickly determines he is having a nightmare.

"That's a nightmare?" Steve says as Bruce shakes Loki awake.

"Loki! Loki wake up! You're having a bad dream wake up." Bruce shouts. Loki's shaking ceases and his eyes flutter open. He is drenched in sweat and for a moment he doesn't know where he is.

"Thor?"

"No Loki. It's Bruce. You're in your room here in the tower on earth. Remember?" Bruce says.

"Bruce?" Loki says with a cracking voice and glazed eyes. He bursts into tears. Bruce, whether out of necessity or out of desire, he is not sure, crawls into bed beside him and holds him until he is all cried out.

"I'll go." Steve says. Bruce nods. "Get the light?" Bruce asks. Steve flips the switch and Bruce and Loki are alone in the dark, listening to Loki's sobs. Loki clings to him as he shakes like a leaf. Bruce runs his hands through Loki's silky hair, and then he does something he….didn't think through. Like a mothering instinct, Bruce kisses Loki's forehead to comfort him. Loki's sobs quiet almost immediately. In the dark Bruce feels Loki's palm touch his face, and though it is too dark to see Bruce can feel Loki trying to look into his eyes.

They stop breathing. In silence, Loki leans forward and kisses Bruce on the lips. Bruce breathes in. Loki kisses him again with more urgency. His tongue presses for entrance. Bruce opens his mouth and they taste each other. Bruce's hands start to roam and he notes how soft and velvety Loki's skin is. Loki wraps his arms around Bruce's neck and pulls the man on top of him. Their kissing becomes more heated and desperate. They both need this so badly. Loki needs the comfort of loving arms, and Bruce just needs loving. He hasn't had any in so long. He panics then as he feels his other half roaring to be free. Bruce stops abruptly.

"I can't. I have to stop. I don't want to hurt you. He'll hurt you." Bruce says with a shaky voice.

"No you won't. You won't hurt me. I trust you." Loki says sounding needy.

"He'll hurt you. I can't control him."

"He can control himself. Now let him out. I need him. I need to feel his big green hands holding me. Please. If he can defeat me he can protect me. He'll make me feel safe. Please. I trust you both." Loki begs. Bruce growls as he feels the Hulk taking over. Large meaty masses of muscle grow and stretch, ripping Bruce's pajamas. The bed groans and snaps as the weight becomes too much. The bed frame breaks and the mattress hits the floor.

"MMMM. Pretty god." The Hulk grunts.

"Hold me until I fall asleep." Loki says in a vulnerable voice. The Hulk places Loki on his chest and stomach and holds him there with one big hand. Loki falls asleep listening to the big beast's heart beat with his hands splayed over massive pectoral muscles.

The following morning when Natasha comes in to check on Loki she is greeted by a shocking sight. Loki is asleep on the Hulk's chest, using the beast's body like a mattress, and the Hulk is cradling him in his slumber. Natasha backs ups slowly and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony wake up!" Natasha jiggles his shoulder.

"Mmm? Huh? What?" Tony squints at her.

"Get up. Meeting in the living room." She says to him. She goes door to door to rouse the others. They all stumble to the living room with crust in their eyes, Steve in particular. He's only had about 4 hours of sleep.

"Okay Nat what's going on?" Clint asks her.

"Okay we may have to suit up. I'm not sure." She says.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"I went into Loki's room to check on him and found The Hulk sleeping on Loki's now crushed mattress and Loki sleeping on The Hulk's chest and it all felt weirdly kind of intimate."

"Loki had one hell of a nightmare last night. Around 2a.m. he started convulsing. I thought it was a seizure and went to get Bruce. He woke Loki up and Loki just….had a meltdown. He cried into Bruce's shoulder like a lost puppy. I left them alone."

"But The Hulk only comes out when Bruce gets angry right?" Clint asks. Tony makes a face.

"Not….exactly. There are other things that can make The Hulk come out." Tony says uncomfortably. "Based on what I read in his file there are other _stimulating_ circumstances that can make Bruce's greener side show up."

"You don't think Bruce and Loki had sex last night? How would that even be physically possible? It would kill him." Clint says.

"Based on their clothed state and sleeping position I don't think that happened, but what are we going to do about this? I've been getting a vibe from those two for the past couple of days now. What if Loki is manipulating Bruce?" Natasha says.

"What happened last night was not planned." Steve says. "If you saw him cry the way I saw him cry you wouldn't think so either."

"We can. Let's watch the security feed." Tony says. He hates doing this all manually. He misses Jarvis and his own tower. He pulls up the time frame of the nightmare and everyone watches and listens. Tony puts on the night vision filter when the light goes out. Everything on screen turns green and black, but the audio is still clear. Steve looks away when the two start making out. He feels dirty invading their privacy like this, plus its two dudes kissing and he's just not comfortable with that. Hearing Loki beg for the Hulk to come out and hold him is the last thing anyone in the group expects. The pair drifts off asleep and Tony ends the feed.

"So Bruce is still Hulked out?" Steve asks.

"Yes and he is still asleep. I don't know what will happen when he wakes up." She says.

"Well, The Hulk managed to not hurt Loki and even fell asleep peacefully. I don't think it'll be a problem." Clint says.

"Leave 'em be. They'll be fine." Tony says as he saunters over to the bar and pours himself a scotch.

"Really Tony?" Natasha says.

"I've been neglecting my alcoholism. Too much sobriety isn't good for my liver." Tony says.

"I'm pretty sure….yeah….you've got problems." Clint says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki's eyes flutter open as the light pours into his room. He can hear the heavy breathing of the Hulk beneath him. Loki cannot remember the last time he slept that peacefully. He lifts his head to look at the creature. Who knew the Hulk could look so benign? Sensing Loki's movements The Hulk awakens.

"Puny God purrs like kitten." The Hulks says in his deep dark voice. Loki smiles.

"Thank you for last night." Loki says kissing a peck on Hulk's chest.

"Hulk likes Puny God. Hulk sleep with Puny God again." He says. Loki assesses The Hulks face for any double meaning. He must confess the thought of being taken by all this muscle is very arousing, though logistically impossible. Loki considers his shape shifting abilities. Bruce is afraid to do more than kiss and grope out of fear of hurting him. What if Loki could find a way to take away that concern? Loki decides to think on it and consider his options for a magical solution.

"I like big green man. Cuddle with me again tonight. Keep monsters inside my head away." Loki says. The Hulk makes a deep sound like somewhere between a purr and a groan. The Hulk starts to shrink.

"Good morning." Loki says to Bruce.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asks Loki.

"He respects a commanding presence. Even in my current meager state he responds to me because he likes me. Based on our nocturnal activities I'd say you like me too." Loki says. A question appears then inside both of their minds then. Where will all this lead? Surely there is no future for them. Why pursue something which will guarantee heartbreak? Bruce clears his throat.

"Well I'd better get back to my room before anyone sees me being nearly naked and all." Bruce says awkwardly.

"Yes. You do that." Loki says stiffly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Bruce comes out of his room after showering and changing, hoping no one saw his other this morning. He can't really not mention it though, sooner or later people are going to notice the broken bed. Bruce heads to the kitchen to get some coffee. Everyone is waiting for him it seems.

"Bruce! Mornin' buddy!" Tony says a little too jovially.

"Ah shit." Bruce says.

"So what's it like having sex with a god?" Tony says overdramatically as he puts his arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"We didn't have sex!" Bruce exclaims looking put out and guilty. His facial expression speaks volumes to Natasha. He didn't….but he wanted to.

"We know you didn't, we just want to be sure you're….being careful." Natasha says. Bruce feels his eyes tear up then. He sits down on a bar stool.

"It's been so long. And yeah I'm talking about sex but….I haven't connected to somebody like that in a very long time, if ever. You'd think the whole torture victim turned would be conqueror of the world thing would deter me. That all that would scare me off? Instead I have the same concern as with any other person. Loki won't hurt me. He'll never get the opportunity because I'll wind up hurting him or killing him first."

"You're other side has come a long way in just a few short days. Maybe the problem isn't that he's violent when he's let out, it's that he's let out too little. You've let him out more in the last week than you have in the past decade. Maybe giving the Hulk a little more freedom will not be such a bad thing." Natasha says.

"I told you that you should strut." Tony adds reminding Bruce of their conversation back on the Helicarrier.

"I'm going to be alone forever." Bruce says. Tony pulls his friend in for a hug.

"I don't know about that. Rock of Ages seems to really like you. The rest of us he wouldn't piss on to put out a fire. Maybe he's got some magic voodoo to keep the green guy under wraps while you two hump like horny nerds."

"He really is a nerd isn't he?" Bruce says with a smile.

"Yeah. The only thing he and I ever talk about is science and nature shit. He's a smart inquisitive guy. Honestly I don't know how he and Thor didn't figure out he was adopted sooner. They are nothing alike." Tony says.

"Yeah. Where the hell is that guy?" Bruce ponders quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Thor jumps out the way of another fireball. His parents are dead. Half of Asgard's forces are severely injured or dead. Thor managed to inflict serious damage to Thanos' fleet, pushing them back. Asgard would have lost for certain if he had not returned when he did. He uses the Tesseract to down another ship and then another, and then another. This victory will be hard earned.

XxXxXxXxXx

For the first time since being brought to this place, Loki leaves his room on his own. Dressed in a green sweat shirt and sweat pants Loki walks into the living room. He looks so much better. Everyone is amazed at his rate of recovery. His green eyes look bright. His face looks fully healed. Even his horrid scars have faded considerably. Loki has been using his seidr to heal his body now that he no longer has the scepter sucking him dry. For as much power as the scepter gives, it also takes away, enslaving the user and making them an addict. Loki is glad to be free of it. Giving up the scepter is like giving up alcohol. He looks willowy and his clothing still looks a bit baggy on him, but all in all he looks like himself again.

"Hey look who's awake." Tony says with a smile. Tony is still trying to reconcile the memory of the man that threw him out his window to his death, the blue scarred skeleton, and the one before him now. They are not the same people.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Natasha says.

"Thank you." Loki says. He looks around the room. "I must say your architecture here on Midgard is rather hideous." He says as he looks around and scrutinizes the décor. Steve knows what Loki means. He doesn't like modern architecture either.

"Do you think you are up for helping us fix up the city tomorrow?" Steve asks.

"Yes, I suppose. I don't think I have anything better to do." Loki says flatly.

"So how do you plan to help and do you need your glow stick and how will that work? Because we aren't so sure we want you to have that back." Clint says.

"I'd rather not have it back if it is all the same to you. I would also recommend that all of you abstain from using it too. The power of the scepter has some nasty side effects." Loki says.

"We have entire buildings that are bent in half or are twisted beyond repair. Our way of taking care of those buildings involve controlled demolition, hauling away the aftermath and then building a whole new building. If you could say a few magic words and save us all that effort it would be great." Tony explains. Loki rolls his eyes. Stupid mortals and their non-magic ways.

"It will require a little more energy and effort than a few muttered magic words." Loki says.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki finishes muttering his magic words and just like that the building is completely fixed. Even the windows are repaired. Loki let his seidr flow up the beams of the building bending them aright and setting things as they once were. It takes a great deal of energy, skill, and time. But to anyone watching it looked instant and effortless.

"Yeah I think we need to take you back to MY building to do that shit. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight and while we are there you can fix that window and that Loki shaped impression in my floor." Tony says as he looks up at the skyscraper that was bent in half only moments ago.

"Do you have any idea how draining this is? It is not as simple as you make it sound." Loki says sounding irritated.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now bippity boppity boo your ass this way." Tony says. Loki sneers at him. Though Tony and the other Avengers are present to assist in cleanup, the people watching the group quickly catch on that the new guy with the long black hair and green clothes is the one fixing the buildings, as if by magic. It isn't long before inquiries are made.

"Iron Man! Iron Man! Who's he? Who's the new guy?" A reporter asks.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He says grandly before turning his back and resuming his work.

"Asgard? Like where Thor is from? Do you know Thor?" The reporter asks.

"Yes, he's my brother." Loki replies as he grits his teeth. Fucking fuckers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here…watch this!" Loki says with a sinister chuckle as he turns Tony's hair hot pink. Everyone turns and stares at Tony. Their little impromptu post clean up party is getting rather lively.

"What? What'd he do?" The look of alarm spreads across Tony's face as he quickly looks for a reflective surface. "Oh please Professor Snape…any hairstylist could do this. I'm not impressed." Tony says.

"Oh No? I recommend you go to the bathroom and conduct a more thorough inspection." Loki says with an evil tone. Feeling paranoid Tony runs to the john, a minute later he comes bolting back out furious beyond measure.

"Motherfucker you put my dick back RIGHT NOW!" Tony says. Loki roars with laughter as he falls off the couch. Clint and Steve both blanch as they look down at themselves and cross their legs. Tony grabs Loki by the collar and gets in his face. It does nothing to remove the broad grin living there.

"NOW ASSHOLE!" Tony shouts. Loki gets his giggling under control long enough to explain.

"Relax Anthony it is only an illusion. It is a mere prank I've pulled on Thor hundreds of times. Every warrior in Asgard has seen Thor with a cunt at least once. You wouldn't believe the rumors it sparked. I still remember the first time I ever did it to him and then dissolved his clothing away leaving him naked in front of the entire army. That one was the best." Loki remembers fondly. Thor went through a bit of a nudity phase after that little incident. He needed to prove to the men that he did in fact possess a prick.

"Make it go away!" Tony presses.

"It is already gone." Loki snickers. Bruce watches the whole scene with a question in his mind. If Loki can conjure the illusion of a vagina where a penis is, what else can his magic do? Tony double checks to see that, yes, his most prized possession has been returned. Tony downs a whiskey sour and turns on some party music to ease his fragile traumatized mind.

"What IS that horrid noise?" Loki grimaces.

"Metallica!" Tony says.

"Now I know I should have conquered the human race, if only to outlaw that monstrous squalling you call music!" Loki yells. Tony turns up the music. Everyone is drinking hard booze except for Loki, who is drinking wine; and Steve of course. He doesn't drink at all. Bruce watches Loki sip his red wine as he reclines gracefully in his chair. He looks so refined and regal. He is the antithesis of his other. Loki is such a rare combination to find in a man. Everything about him is delicate, and yet he is strong, muscular even, though his frame is sinewy rather than bulky. He is a tightly wrapped enigma to everyone around him, but for those he allows inside there is vulnerability there so raw and deep Loki guards it all costs. To be let in is a great honor. Bruce realizes then that whatever this is that is growing between them, neither of them is ready to give it up yet.

Loki looks at Bruce then. His eyes start at Bruce's feet and trail up his body to his face. Loki practically eye fucks him from across the room. Loki gets up and sits next to him on the couch and curls into him. All the little side conversations stop as the whole group looks at them.

"Staring is rude you know." Loki says to them. They all look away quickly like guilty school children. Tony finally turns down the volume on the music and settles on something a little calmer and quieter, more jazzy. Loki sighs with relief.

"You don't like loud noises." Bruce says out of observation.

"No I don't. Asgard is not as loud as Midgard is. There the only thing that is loud is a gathering of warriors on the battlefield yelling and clashing weapons. It is an unsettling feeling." Loki says. Bruce instinctively puts his arm around him and Loki rests his head on Bruce's chest, snuggling him. Loki looks like a cat lounging in Bruce's lap. He's practically purring.

Clint looks at the couple (couple?) and quickly determines that he will not be needed for Loki night watch tonight. Bruce has that all locked up. In light of the free and comfortable way in which Loki moves about the group now, is babysitting him anymore even necessary? They have all made the move into Stark Tower where Jarvis is able to keep tabs on Loki everywhere he goes. More than that, however, everyone seems to have accepted Loki in their own way. Trust has been slow to develop but after seeing the things Loki is capable of with his magic no one doubts that if Loki wanted to escape or exact revenge upon them, he could have done so already.

Clint and Loki don't talk to one another and have more or less embraced a comfortable silence around one another. It is the same with Natasha, though Loki is still uncomfortable around her. She is too perceptive for his liking. He feels vulnerable around her and not because he is allowing it. Steve talks to him like he is a former POW. It is not an inaccurate description really. The man is just so good and righteous and vanilla. Now that Loki thinks about it he should have pulled the dickless illusion on him. Tony and Loki are surprisingly kind of friendly towards one another. After Bruce, Tony is the next closest connection Loki has made in the group. Like Bruce, Tony appeals to Loki's intellect.

"You should come down to the lab with me and Tony tomorrow. You'd really like it I think. Tony and I go there to nerd out and build stuff and explore the mysteries of the universe. I know science and magic are like oil and water, but I think you would still appreciate the atmosphere there." Bruce says.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take part in an experiment of my own tonight?" Loki asks Bruce. It peaks Bruce's interest.

"What kind of experiment?" Bruce asks innocently. The naughty expression that graces Loki's face is explanation enough. Bruce swallows thickly. He wants. He wants to touch and taste and TOUCH so badly. His concerns fill him with trepidation. Loki sees the fear unfolding on Bruce's face.

"It will be alright. You won't hurt me. I have some safety precautions I can take to protect myself….should you become too enthusiastic." Loki says quietly to him. Bruce stands suddenly and drags Loki up with him.

"Good night!" Bruce says loudly and drags Loki back to his room like a caveman dragging his date. The exit they make is so obvious and comical everyone howls with laughter from it.

"Holy fuck! They are not! Shouldn't we be worried that Bruce is going to fuck him to death?" Clint asks with an astounded smile.

"I'm sure Loki has the problem well in hand." Natasha says making a blatant double entendre. Steve frowns. Are they condoning this union? Is this fraternizing or is Loki no longer the enemy? That is the question and Steve decides it is time to put the question to the others.

"Loki did everything he did because he was compelled. He could have left by now or he could have tried to kill us all again by now. He's done none of those things. He's been helping with the clean-up effort and he has been very open with what he knows about what's out there to threaten us. Right now the only thing he seems to be plotting is how to fuck Bruce without getting killed." Natasha says.

"You don't think he's hiding anything?" Steve asks.

"No." Natasha says. It is a bold endorsement coming from their chief spy interrogator. Tony and Clint nod in agreement.

"So are we going to keep babysitting him?" Clint asks.

"There's no point. We have Jarvis now to keep tabs if Loki does anything really weird or dangerous. Like Nat said, if he wanted to be gone, he'd be gone already. Skeletor even said so to us himself remember?" Tony says.

"It's settled then. No more babysitting Loki." Steve says.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So what did you have in mind exactly?" Bruce asks Loki. Loki swallows the drool forming in his mouth as he considers the possibilities. Mostly he just wants to know how it feels to have all that muscle pounding inside him until his eyes cross.

"What I did with Tony I can do with us, but it will be real, not an illusion. I considered either shrinking down The Hulk's prick or building myself a new orifice with a large stretching capacity. I think the second is more practical as you can turn from one form to another without stopping or worrying about injuring me." Loki explains.

"You can do that? Do you _want_ to do that? Loki I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." Bruce says.

"Please. I'm a god! As if you could make me do anything I don't want to do." Loki says arrogantly. Bruce chuckles quietly at the joke. "You're sure I won't hurt you?" Bruce asks with concern.

"I know you can be gentle. You give yourself too little credit. Now kiss me." Loki says. Their lips meet for that gentle kiss. They touch each other gently on the face as if each man is afraid the other will shatter like glass. They look into each other's eyes and it is as if their souls are naked and bare before one another. Loki looks particularly vulnerable and broken then.

"Make me feel beautiful." He says.

"Turn blue for me. You don't have to be blue out there, but this is our safe place. I can be green and you can be blue and we can make each other feel normal and right." Bruce says in Loki's ear. Loki's breathe hitches as the cold blue overtakes his skin. They start shedding clothing as they touch each other with tender caresses. The sensitive ridges on Loki's skin appear, and they are beautiful. Previously hidden and marred by all the scar tissue they now stand prominent and clear on smooth blue skin.

"Wow, you recovered quickly." Bruce says.

"On the outside. Magic is good for making things appear well." Loki says. Bruce nods, understanding that Loki is telling him in a roundabout way that inside he is still scarred very deeply. They embrace each other skin on skin as they lay in bed. Bruce's manhood is getting hard and he is getting nervous. Loki opens his legs then to display the new organ he created there. Behind Loki's cock where his testicles should be is a large set of pussy lips. Designed to be both tight and accommodating Loki will be able to take whatever Bruce stuffs in there. The womb is deep, twice as deep as would be normal to allow for the Hulk's great length. Loki had to shift around some internal organs to make it work.

"Is it real?" Bruce asks. Loki smiles at him and spreads his legs slightly wider inviting him to touch it. Bruce traces a timid path down the seam with his thumb. Loki hums his approval. Bruce's fingers explore further, pulling the lips apart to expose the new entrance made just for him. He pushes a curious finger inside. It is tight, tighter than he expected considering what it has been created to do. The hairless mound is purple, blue skin flushed dark by red blood. It looks like a dewy rose bud.

"We can worry about foreplay another time. Get inside me." Loki orders. Bruce climbs on top of Loki and positions his body. Loki can tell he is really nervous now from his unsteady breathing. He rakes his fingers through Bruce's hair to calm and reassure him.

"It's okay….to let….loose." Loki whispers. Bruce places his cock at Loki's entrance and pushes in. Both groan in ecstasy. Loki can see Bruce's eyes are tinted green now. Bruce pumps into Loki, stroking steady and deep. He's at it maybe thirty seconds before his skin turns green and everything starts to grow. Loki can feel the cock inside him thicken and lengthen. His insides stretch in the most delicious way and Loki smiles at the choice he made. Now with his head barely reaching the Hulk's nipples, the great beast is on top of Loki pounding him into the mattress. Loki has never been fucked so hard in his whole life. Mind numbing bliss over takes him as The Hulk roars like a gorilla and spends his seed inside him. He shrinks back down collapsing on top of Loki asleep. Loki caresses Bruce's head against his chest as his pussy convulses and contracts. They are drenched in the Hulk's seed but Loki doesn't care. He falls asleep too, still blue, holding the only man to ever love him, ugly parts and all.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki falls into a new routine as another month goes by. He spends his days with the Avengers cleaning up the mess he and the Chitauri made and his nights with Bruce. The more time that passes without Thor the more everyone feels that something terrible is coming. Thor would have made an appearance by now. He may not even be alive. Loki's nightmares persist and lately they have all been about Thor.

_Loki is in his room in Asgard. He hasn't seen it in so long. Bruce is there. So are the Avengers, and Sif and The Warriors Three. Bruce and Loki are making love and everyone is watching. _

_ "I love you. I love you." Loki moans. _

_ "I love you too." Bruce says. But his hair is blonde and his eyes are blue. _

_ "Thor?"_

_ "I always knew you were ergi." Another Thor says. He standing over with Sif and the others watching the Thor on top of him fuck him. What? Thor turns and kisses Sif. _

_ "How could you ever think he could possibly want you?" Sif says._

"Loki! Loki wake up!" Bruce says as he shakes him. Loki startles awake. He is covered in sweat and breathing heavily. "You okay?" Bruce asks. Loki nods silently as he collects his thoughts. He's still on earth in New York. "That was one hell of a dream you were having. Do you need to talk about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm afraid of what you'll think of me." Loki says.

"You tried to conquer earth with an alien army and you are afraid of what I'll think of some dream you had?" Bruce says.

"It's not the dream itself, but what it was about. I was dreaming I was having sex." Loki confesses.

"I gathered that from the noises you were making. Thor?" Bruce asks.

"Not at first. At first it was you, and all of Thor's friends both from here and in Asgard were watching you and I, but then you turned into Thor and Thor called me ergi and he kissed Sif and I felt as I did before I fell into space. I've lived my whole life in his shadow and I finally realize the only reason I put up with it for so long was because I was madly in love with him. Aside from all the shame I felt growing up and being made fun of for being skinny and using magic, I felt a quiet shame for carrying what I thought were incestuous feelings for my brother. Not only is he not my brother we aren't even the same species. But we are both men and in Asgard…." Loki trails off as the tear threaten to fall.

"You really were always destined to be the villain weren't you?" Bruce says as he pulls Loki close.

"Once I tried to see if Thor might be receptive to the idea of he and I being together. We were in the bath house at the training grounds showering up. I tried to seduce him but he thought I was just being weird and pulling a prank. I persisted and he punched me in the face. The taunting started after that and I knew Thor was behind it. I never made an advance towards him again." Loki says.

"That's not right. Sure he didn't want you but to pile on like that, he shouldn't have done that." Bruce says.

"Do you want me?" Loki says sounding so vulnerable.

"Of course I do. Shh now." Bruce strokes Loki's cheek with his thumb.

"Can I stay? With you can I stay? I don't know where Thor is or if he is even alive or if he is going to come back and get me but I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to Asgard. There is nothing for me there. They all hate me and laugh at me or ignore me and after what I did they would all be pleased to just watch me rot in a dungeon and forget about me. You make me happy." Loki says.

"Loki….I….I love you." Bruce says. They kiss so sweetly and tenderly then. All their heartache from their desperate lonely lives pours out of them and they breathe each other in. They kiss for a long time before Bruce slides inside of Loki and even then they hold each other, talking and kissing and Bruce grinds slowly.

"You are so strong Loki. You are the most resilient person I know." Bruce compliments Loki as they make love.

"You are strong. You make me feel so safe. You are so kind. You have every reason and ability to be a brute but you're not. I love that about you." Loki says. They kiss some more. Bruce picks up the pace and Loki wraps his legs around Bruce's hips. Loki is expecting the Hulk to appear at any moment, but he doesn't. He stays dormant tonight, perhaps understanding that this is a moment that should not be interrupted.

"Ah…..Bruce!" Loki pants.

"Loki!" Bruce moans. Loki keens as Bruce thrusts into him. Their fingers interlace and it is in that moment that Loki makes a most heartfelt wish. To be one with Bruce always and forever, in his body and in his heart. It is dangerous for a sorcerer to make such wishes. His magic may do things without Loki willfully casting it.

"Darling! Bruce!" Loki arches as he peaks. His cock spills on his stomach and his makeshift cunt gushes pussy juice. Bruce feels Loki's walls seizing.

"Oh Loki." He rams into him a few more times and comes with a whimper.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I just want to know how they do it." Clint says as he fingers the television remote.

"No!" Natasha says.

"Oh come on Nat. We hear them every night in there. Don't tell me you're not curious as to how Loki is able to handle The HULK!" Clint says as he makes a gesture with his arm and fist symbolizing an extremely large phallus. Natasha fights hard to suppress a smile. She doesn't want to encourage him.

"No!"

"Killjoy."

Loki comes padding out of his/Bruce's room and makes a beeline straight to the kitchen. Clint and Nat look at him like he's a freak. Well technically he would fit right in at a circus side show but that is beside the point. Loki is blue, like he was back when he was sick and broken. They haven't seen his natural side in months. The temperature of the air drops a good 10 degrees as he walks past. On top of that Loki is only wearing green sweat pants. He's usually more….covered. Now that the scars are all gone and Loki has put on weight and has been working out he looks…good. Clint and Nat peer into the kitchen, watching Loki like he is an animal at the zoo on display. Loki yawns as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He goes to take his first sip when he finally notices them.

"What?"

"Finally getting comfortable I see." Natasha says with a smile.

Loki looks down at himself. Oh bollocks! She's right. He is getting more comfortable. He forgot to change back. Loki makes a face at the two.

"Hey are we fixing 5th Avenue today or the bridge?" Clint asks.

"Isn't the bridge more important to the flow of traffic?" Loki asks.

"Yeah but all the hoity toity rich people are bitching about their section of town not being fixed yet. I guess several opinion makers have been complaining to Tony." Clint says.

"Fuck them. I'm actual royalty and if I can lift a finger to clean up then so can they." Loki says. Clint smiles. Loki sips his coffee again. He closes his eyes to focus his mind and change his skin color back, but it doesn't work. Loki looks down at his body and starts to panic. He tries again. He fails again. Loki doesn't know what to do or why this is happening.

"Bruce!" Loki cries out as he marches back to the bedroom calling his lover's name.

"Bruce!"

"What? Loki what's wrong?" Bruce says as he comes running out of the room with a start. His hair is sticking up like a cockatoo and his eyes are still droopy from sleep.

"I'm stuck!" Loki cries looking terrified.

"Stuck? Stuck how?" Bruce asks feeling confused. Loki puts his arms out and gestures to his body.

"I'm…..Stuck. I can't change back. My blue won't go away." Loki starts hyperventilating.

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm sure we can figure this out." Bruce says. He has Loki take a seat on the couch.

"I tried to use the spell I always use to hide my natural appearance. I don't know why it's not working. The only other time I couldn't do it was when my magic was depleted." Loki says.

"Can you still do other magic things?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know. I'll try." Loki says. He thinks for a moment and then turns his coffee into a snake. Clint jumps back. He fucking hates snakes. It disappears after a moment. It was only an illusion.

"That worked fine." Bruce says. "Try another." Loki levitates the chair next to them and sets it back down. Loki then tries to change his appearance again, but he still cannot bring on the illusion of his usual skin tone.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Loki says fearfully.

"We'll take you down to the medical bay. Tony and I will run some tests." Bruce says holding Loki's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce places a call to SHIELD to have one of their doctors pay a visit to the medical bay at what is now Avenger's Tower. After all the bumps and bruises they sustained during the battle against Loki and the Chitauri Tony decided to make some additions to the tower. In the four floors below Tony's private penthouse where offices used to be there are now more private apartments for the team, a gym, and a medical bay for the injured. It even has an x-ray machine and onsite phlebotomy testing on a limited number of basic tests. It is ironic that the first patient that will use it is the man that inspired its creation.

Everyone follows Loki and Bruce down to the medical bay. They are a mixture of concern, curiosity, and boredom as Clint, Nat, and Steve all stand by while Tony and Bruce hook Loki up to machines and banter back and forth on different hypothesis. The helicopter lands on the roof and the physician follows Jarvis' instructions down to the medical bay floor. He is wholly unprepared for the predicament laid out before him.

"I'm a doctor not a magician." He says. Tony and Bruce both burst into chuckling. The name tag on the doctor's coat is McCoy.

"So does that make me Captain Kirk?" Tony asks.

"No, I'm Captain Kirk. Loki is Spock, and you're….you're Scotty." Bruce says. Loki looks at the pair with utter confusion. What the fuck are they talking about? Steve's right there with him. Natasha rolls her eyes as Clint looks at his team mates like they are the biggest dorks in the universe. These are Earth's mightiest heroes? They're dweebs!

"Scotty? Do I look Irish to you?" Tony asks.

"I'm pretty sure Scotty was from Scotland." Bruce says.

"If you two are done with your silly bantering I'd like to address the problem at hand?" Loki interrupts.

"Killjoy." Tony says to him.

"Look we know Loki's anatomy is not what you are used to, so searching for something abnormal is going to be a challenge but we want you to try anyway. We want you to conduct a physical examination while we try to test the other aspects of his….problem." Bruce explains. Dr. McCoy looks at them skeptically but he cannot deny being curious to learn about an alien's anatomy. The sheer weirdness of the situation is the only thing keeping him here. He honestly doesn't see how he can be of any help.

"Alright. If I'm going to do this then we will need to respect the patient's privacy. Everybody out. I need to conduct a thorough examination and ask the patient some private questions." He says. Clint whines like a small child. He was hoping to learn some of Loki's secrets, like how he is able to do the deed with The Hulk. Tony makes a noise of disappointment also. He's curious too but for more scientific reasons. Bruce turns to leave but Loki stops him.

"Stay. I want you to stay." Loki says.

"Okay." Bruce smiles at him.

The doctor starts by asking a series of very basic questions which irritates Loki to no end. Explaining to this man what he is, what is normal and what is not normal takes forever. In addition to that Loki also has to share with him the torture he suffered at the hands of Thanos and his minions. Dr. McCoy had read the file that SHIELD gave him but was glad to get first hand info directly from the subject. The file failed to explain why Loki had turned blue or the fact that Loki is over a thousand years old. The doctor has a hard reconciling the idea of magic with practicing medicine but he takes the things Loki tells him with a grain of salt. Finally he asks Loki to disrobe.

"What for?" Loki asks.

"I wish to conduct an examination. I may find something that you may have not even noticed is wrong." The doctor explains. He first checks his blood pressure and listens to his heart, all of which seem to be comparable to humans. He takes his temperature and finds it is about 30 degrees less than a human's.

"Is that normal? You did say that you are a frost giant." The doctor asks.

"I would assume so." Loki says. He has no idea what the normal body temperature of a frost giant is. He checks inside his ears, listens to his lungs, checks his reflexes and then hands Loki a gown and asks him to change.

"What for?" Loki asks.

"I need to check everywhere." The doctor says. Loki looks to say no at first, but in light of his recent activities he decides to keep his mouth shut and do as he is told. For once. Loki hears the snap of a glove going on and cringes. It is then that he remembers what else is still in place. His cheeks blush a light lavender color from embarrassment. He tries to use his magic to make it go away but like his skin color it will not budge. Loki breaks out in a cold sweat as he considers a possibility that he had not yet considered.

"Turn your head and cough." Loki makes an uncomfortable noise with his throat as the doctor touches him….and then touches him. Dr. McCoy looks up at Loki then with a clear question in his eyes.

"Um…your species….is it normal for your kind to possess both a penis and a vagina?" He asks.

"Actually no. Like humans we are split into male and female, but for the purposes of coupling (he gestures over to Bruce) I created a compartment inside my body that could be accommodating for someone of a particularly large size. I had to shift around my internal organs a bit to make it work but the results have been….satisfactory." Loki finishes with a smile.

"And this compartment of yours…Is it just aesthetic or is it a fully functioning womb?" The doctor asks. Bruce freezes at the question and looks nervously at Loki.

"It is just a hole. It doesn't actually work." Loki says not sounding convincing.

"Are you sure of that?" The doctor presses. The nervous look on Loki's face speaks volumes. The more he thinks about it the more it sounds plausible. Seidr magic is notoriously hard to wield for women when they are pregnant especially when they are trying to cast spells on themselves.

"I'll run some tests." The doctor says. He walks to a cabinet and pulls out some tubes, needles, and a cup. After drawing Loki's blood he gives Loki the cup.

"Fill this up please." He says.

"Fill it with what?" Loki asks.

"Urine." He says.

"You can't be serious." Loki says.

"No Loki he is being serious. There are some tests we can run. We can learn a lot about the state of your health from blood and urine. Give him the sample." Bruce says.

"You people are disgusting." Loki says and whips out his cock and lets loose a small trickle. He puts the cap on it and clears his throat as he holds it up with disgust on his face.

"Your sample doctor." Loki says giving him a look.

"Thanks." The doctor snatches it from him and walks over to the processing counter. He uses his instruments and sucks out a few cc of the liquid and drops them into a tube connected to a device. Within seconds the answer to Loki's predicament is found.

"Well, since you are not human I can't really say conclusively if this is correct or not but if your anatomy is in anyway similar to our own then according to your test results….you're pregnant." The doctor announces. A loud thud is heard then from the examine room door along with really loud whispering from several people. So much for privacy. Bruce starts hyperventilating as his eyes turn green.

"Darling? Are you alright? Talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. Are you angry with me? Bruce please say something." Loki pleads as Bruce tries to contain the beast within.

"Did you do this on purpose? Why?" Bruce grunts out as he tries to keep calm.

"No. No darling I….when we made love last night….I felt so…so wonderful….I felt a joy so deep I couldn't help but think how I wanted to be with you always body and soul and I….must have done something to myself. Magic can be finicky especially when emotions get involved and sometimes a sorcerer can make things happen even without casting a spell if the desire is there and the magic is capable of providing. I did not do this on purpose I swear it." Loki says as tears fall.

"Run." Bruce whispers. Loki grabs the doctor by the wrist and drags him out of the room as the clothes on Bruce's body begin to rip apart. They run out the door to find the others standing and waiting but the look on Loki's face alerts them to a serious problem.

"The Hulk. Run!" Loki yells.

"Shit!" Tony and Clint yells.

"Jarvis. I need my suit now. Deploy now!" Tony orders.

"Yes Sir." The AI chimes. Within seconds the sounds of the thrusters on Tony's suit can be heard as the roar of The Hulk echoes from down the hall. He crashes through the wall and gives chase after Loki.

"Get Loki out of here!" Steve yells. The Iron Man suits locks onto Stark's body and the man scoops Loki up into his arms before breaking through a window and flying off with him. The Hulk leaps out the window after them, clinging to the side of the skyscraper like King Kong. He does not catch them however. Iron Man flies off with a pregnant Jotunn in his arms as the roar of The Hulk echoes through the city.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take me back!" Loki yells at Tony.

"Are you fucking stoned? He tried to kill you!" Tony yells back.

"Take me back now!" Loki says.

"He tried to hurt the baby!" Tony says.

"You don't know that now take me back now!" Loki commands.

"You're unbelievable. Fine, but I'm yanking you out of there the second I think you or that kid is in danger." Tony says. He circles round the city skyline as he heads back to the tower. The Hulk is inside the medical bay area. It's completely wrecked. Steve, Nat, and Clint are watching him. After smashing some things and roaring like a lion the beast sat down and has been quiet ever since. Tony lands and looks around the tower. Damn it! He just fixed this! Loki steps around some concrete debris as he approaches Hulk. The green giant looks at Loki and makes a grunting disapproving sound.

"Are you calmed down now?" Loki asks. The Hulk doesn't say anything but he makes a huffing sound.

"Puny God lied." The Hulk says.

"No, I didn't and even if you think I did that is no excuse for you losing control like that! You could have harmed the baby! Or was that your plan?" Loki says. The Hulk makes a whining sound like a wounded elephant.

"Puny Hulk will be sad monster like me." Hulk says.

"So….. what? You were going to grab me and thrash me about a bit and hope I miscarried?" Loki asks. The Hulk shrugs making a morose grunting sound.

"Hulk!" Loki yells at him.

"Hulk scared. Puny Hulk will never be happy." He says.

"I know that this is scary. We don't know if our child will be small and normal or big and blue or green, but I promise you I will use every tool I possess to ensure this child grows up in as normal and happy a childhood as is possible. You can't lose control like that my darling. I expect better from you." Loki says. He climbs up into the Hulks lap and cups his palm on his enormous green face.

"We need to talk about this and talking is not your strong suit. I'll see you tonight, but right now you need to let Bruce out. We have some decisions to make." Loki says. The Hulk groans like a tired bear as he begins to shrink. Bruce curls into Loki's arms and passes out.

"You take him to our room to rest. I'll clean up." Loki says to Steve. Steve grabs Bruce and hauls his unconscious body away. Loki looks around at the wreckage.

"You can fix this right? Because the costs to renovate this place last time were high enough to make me feel it." Tony says. Loki nods. It'll only take him about an hour to fix it like nothing happened.

"Sooooooo…..you have a vagina?" Tony asks. Natasha looks at Tony incredulously. Even Clint makes a face.

"You are going to pay for violating my privacy Tony Stark. I'll get revenge and you won't like it." Loki threatens.

"Is it worse than the no cock thing? Because I'm pretty sure you're gonna have a hard time topping that one." Tony says.

"I'll think of something." Loki says as he continues using his magic to fix the room.

"Soooooo…you have a vagina?" Tony says again.

"Damn you and your ancestors! Yes! I created one so that Bruce and I might enjoy relations without fear of being ripped in half by the Hulk's cock. Are you satisfied?" Loki says.

"Almost. Do you still have a cock too?" Tony adds on. He knows Loki's going to get back at him no matter what anyway so he might as well get all the punches in now.

"Yes and it's still bigger than yours." Loki drawls. He finishes up and heads back to his room to find a sleeping Bruce on the bed. He sits gently beside him and Bruce awakens. He looks Loki over anticipating injuries.

"I'm fine. I got away in time. You think I did this on purpose, don't you." Loki says.

"Did you?" Bruce asks.

"No. You think I want to know what child birth feels like? I could live out the rest of my immortal life very happy never knowing that pain." Loki says.

"Explain it to me then. You changed your body so that we could have sex; surely you had to know that your fake womb would actually function?" Bruce asks.

"I gave myself the womb but not the eggs. I don't have ovaries, but I am a sorcerer, a wielder of seidr specifically. Seidr magic, at its heart, is the power of creation which is why it is usually regarded as women's magic. When we made love last night, I felt a desire inside me so powerful, a desire to be one with you body and soul. It is like making a wish, which is a dangerous thing for someone like me to do as the results can be….unpredictable. This child was created out of an act of love and I'm not sorry it happened." Loki says.

"How in the hell are we going to raise it? Thor still hasn't returned. Your home world could be nothing more than a charred flame ball for all we know with an army of aliens on the way to do the same to earth. Loki, this is really bad timing. Even if the worst doesn't happen, how will we ever give this kid a normal life? I mean if this baby is anything other than normal looking, what will we do?"

"The truth about my heritage was kept successfully hidden from me most of my life. If the child is blue or green all I simply need do is camouflage it as I did for my appearance. If it is large….well, I'll figure something out." Loki says. The odds of this child being a giant come not only from Bruce but also from Loki. He may be a runt but he has the bloodline of royal frost giants. He can only hope the child is a runt as well.

"Aren't you scared? What if it turns out to be a…."

"Monster and a freak like us. Monsters and freaks beget monsters and freaks. Bruce this child will not be like other children but that doesn't mean it will not be loved. It will be our child and we will need to teach it that it is worthy, powerful, and beautiful. Our child should never feel ashamed of what it looks like." Loki says.

"As we camouflage it by day so it can go to school with other kids and fit in. Loki, there won't be anyone else like it in all of existence. It will be unique in a way that will breed loneliness." Bruce says.

"I have no illusions that this child will have an easy childhood or an easy life at all really. For all my tinkering I know I won't be able to protect it from everything, but I can damn sure try. We will figure that out as we go. Bruce, you and I have the more pressing concern of figuring out where we will raise this child." Loki points out.

"Here. Where else would we raise it?" Bruce asks.

"Asgard." Loki says. He really didn't think he would ever consider returning but he has his child's welfare to think about.

"I thought you said those people hated you and that there is nothing for you there. If they hate you they sure as hell won't be nice to our kid." Bruce says.

"In some ways it will be harder, but in others better. The people of Asgard have at least seen different species from other worlds, even if they do deride them. Your fellow humans marvel and gawk at you like a museum specimen and would love nothing more than to capture you, kill you, and study your remains. Plus, I am still a Prince of Asgard which means this child is as well. If it is as big as your other or a frost giant it could live a very fulfilling life as a great warrior." Loki says.

"I don't know if that is the kind of future I want for our baby. You and I are both very smart. What if our child wants to do more and be more than a killing machine?" Bruce asks.

"Well what do you suggest?" Loki asks.

"We raise it here, right here in the tower with the other Avengers, surrounded by other extraordinary people. This is New York. The people that live here have seen everything. They're very jaded. It would take the public some getting used to but our child could live a somewhat normal life without having to hide who and what he is. We have good will as momentum and protection. Besides, we don't even know if Asgard is still standing."

"True. You are correct that the timing for this is incredibly bad and I don't think you or I are going to know what to do until this child is born and we know what it looks like. Right now all we can do is prepare and wait." Loki says. There it is. They are stuck. Until this baby is born they simply won't know how to proceed. Loki looks at Bruce again.

"You lost control today." Loki says.

"I'm sorry. I felt betrayed like you tried to entrap me somehow and couldn't even understand why you would." Bruce says.

"Do you believe me now?" Loki asks as his voice catches.

"Yes. I love you, I'm so sorry. I don't know what he…what I was thinking. There wasn't a plan just, reaction. I felt him taking over and I couldn't think things through and he doesn't always listen to me." Bruce says.

"Bullshit. He listens to you very closely and what he hears is that you think he is an uncontrollable rage monster incapable of deep thought. I know better and so does he. I will not tolerate such an outburst again." Loki warns. Bruce nods. He feels so guilty.

"I'm sorry." Bruce says.

"Well you can make it up to me by making a run to the grocery store. I want mint chip ice cream, salsa, and a bag of Funions." Loki says.

"Please tell me you're not eating all that at the same time." Bruce gives Loki a strange look.

"I'll eat what I please without judgment from you, thank you." Loki says pertly. Bruce grabs his coat.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone is loitering in the kitchen when Tony comes padding in, barefoot, and looking like the living dead. He pulls out a bottle of scotch (at 9:22 in the morning) and pours himself a glass. But something odd happens when Tony's hand touches the bottle. The entire contents of the scotch bottle turns to water. Tony doesn't even notice until he tosses it back and coughs like he just drank poison.

"What the fuck?" Tony says as he eyes his bottle. "Ha ha. Very funny guys." Tony walks out to the bar to grab another bottle, but its contents also turn clear at his touch. Tony's eyes go wide with realization.

"Loki! Is this you? Of course it's you! Turning wine into water. Very funny. I get it. You've made your point. Now stop it." Tony says.

"I can't. The spell lasts for a full 40 days and cannot be repealed once enacted. You have no choice but to face sobriety." Loki says.

"Bullshit. Put it back now!" Tony demands.

"Tony….look man, we love you and you do have a bit of a drinking problem." Clint says.

"Tell me this is not a fucking intervention?" Tony says.

"It's an intervention Tony, one you're not getting out of. Every drop of alcohol you touch will turn to water for the next 40 days." Bruce says.

"God damn it give me my drinking back NOW!" Tony bellows.

"No." Loki says. Tony lets out a feral growl and stomps out of the kitchen. He throws a world class hissy fit as bottle after bottle at the bar turns to water at his touch. Tony starts smashing all of them. He curses a blue streak as makes a colossal mess. Finally when he is exhausted and out of things to smash, he stomps back to his room and slams the door.

"That went surprisingly well." Natasha says.

"Does the spell really last 40 days or is that all bullshit?" Clint asks.

"It's bullshit. I can remove it any time I want." Loki says with a grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Everybody is in the living room watching a movie together. Tony hasn't had a drop of alcohol in a week now and he looks just as wrecked as ever. It's like the boozes are seeping out of his pores after years of saturation. Bruce had expected Tony's liver to crawl out of his body in search of a new host by now. Loki's little revenge prank is actually serving a practical noble purpose. Tony really was a full blown alcoholic, but no one had dared to call him on it before. Loki really is a good friend.

Suddenly the balcony lights up with the rainbow colors of the Bifrost and Thor is standing there. He is clean and put together but the purple bags under his eyes speak of great hardship. Everyone rushes outside. Thor actually looks thin and haggard in spite of his attire.

"Thor! What happened?" Loki cries.

"Thanos came. He was already attacking Asgard when I returned. We were under siege for weeks. I defeated him and his army, but with great losses. Loki, mother and father are dead. I am King now. I need you to come home and help me rebuild." Thor says. Loki, despite the heart wrenching news of his parent's death feels a wave of relief wash over him.

"Thanos is really dead? He's not coming here?" Loki asks.

"Yes. He is gone. The threat is over." Thor says. The group helps Thor inside. He looks like a stiff breeze will blow him over. Bruce pours Thor a glass of beer as Loki makes him a sandwich. Thor looks down at it like it is the strangest thing he has ever seen.

"Do I really look that bad?" Thor asks.

"Eat." Loki orders. Thor digs in though he doesn't really taste it. He is too battle weary. Last night was the first night of decent sleep he's had in weeks.

"So mother and father are really gone?" Loki asks as the reality sinks in. "Did they suffer?"

"Only briefly and then they were gone. There aren't many survivors left. Hogun is dead as well. Fandral is badly injured. His pretty face has been marred terribly. Heimdall has told me of your efforts to rebuild and repair this city. I need your skills back home. I need you Loki." Thor says.

"Did Heimdall tell you anything else?" Loki asks Thor.

"No. What?" Thor asks with trepidation. Loki looks in Thor's eyes and sees the man really has no clue. Great. Now he has to explain to his brother how he managed to get pregnant. This is going to be fun.

"Well, you're sitting. That's a good thing. So…..I've met someone." Loki begins. Thor looks at him incredulously.

"Well whoever she is, I'm sure she's a nice girl. You may bring her with us when we return to Asgard." Thor says around a mouth of food. Loki turns to Bruce then.

"Ah, Thor…..Loki and I…it's me. We are together." Bruce says. Thor raises his eyebrows as he glances back and forth between the two.

"Bruce, you are a good friend, but I need help building Asgard back up not damaging it further. Your larger greener side will be a bit of a hindrance. You are welcome to come along and keep Loki company if you can keep your other contained." Thor says.

"Uh Thor….there's more." Loki starts. "In order for Bruce and me to be together I made some minor changes…to my body. There have been some unexpected side effects…and…I'm….preeeg-nant." Loki stutters out.

"Loki our mother and father are dead. This is not the time for jokes." Thor says flatly, too tired and exhausted to show any actual anger.

"Ah Thor, he's not joking. He really is pregnant." Bruce says. Thor looks back and forth between the two again. His hand comes up to his chin as he regards his brother and his lover.

"Okay." Thor nods as he finishes his sandwich. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce holds Loki as he breaks down. His mother is dead. His father, not-father, is dead. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things he wanted to ask. Is the attack on Midgard the last thing they remembered of him before they died? Did they know the truth or did they die thinking of him as a disappointment? Loki will never know and he'll never get closure either. The hole in his heart is glaringly wide. Thor is now the only family he has left and the rift between them is still in need of repair. Loki is grateful for Bruce and the baby at this time. He has a future to look towards.

Thor crashed on the couch for what was supposed to be a quick nap while Loki balled in the next room. He didn't wake until 10am the following morning. He hadn't slept in so long. Loki and Bruce talked long with the others and a consensus was reached that not only would Bruce and Loki go, but the whole team, if Thor will have them. The major repairs around the city have been completed and what is left can be handled by city officials. Asgard is in ruin and in need of help. For all the assistance that Thor provided, the team would like to return the kindness. Plus Tony wants to visit another planet, and see aliens, and maybe scan their technology when no one is looking, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! By the time Thor awakens everyone is packed and ready to go.

"I thank you my friends. Your assistance is much needed and appreciated. But I must warn you all of the devastation you are about to witness. There are still many dead bodies in need of cremation. Loki, the Palace….half of it is missing. Your room is gone, as is mine. The most urgent needs are food, water, and sanitation. The healers that survived are doing what they can but most of our people either perished immediately or sustained minor injury. There are very few with serious wounds that were able to linger long." Thor explains.

Everyone gathers on the balcony carrying what is essentially camping gear since the room and board situation is highly questionable at the moment. Food too. Steve has a whole ruck sack filled with rations for the team. Meals Ready to Eat. Yum. Tony is wearing his Iron Man suit since it will be useful for the cleanup. Steve has his shield, mostly because he feels naked without it, even though he doesn't anticipate using it. It doesn't hurt to be prepared though. Bruce has on a set of overly large spandex pants underneath his regular jeans. He finds the stretchy pants come in handy for when he hulks out. At least he isn't naked afterwards and he is probably going to be in hulk mode for a good long while helping to clear large debris with his giant green strong hands.

The light of the Bifrost engulfs them all and they fly through space upon a lightening rainbow rollercoaster. When they all land it is with a thud.

"Holy shit! What a rush!" Tony exclaims. "Jarvis did you get all that?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Good." Tony says as he reorients himself. Heimdall is there looking as statuesque as ever even though the gatehouse has not been rebuilt yet. Thanks to the Tesseract, the Bifrost was rebuilt in seven days instead of seven years. It was ultimately the tool he used to defeat Thanos, turning it on his forces in the same way Loki had turned it on Jotunnheim all those months ago.

"Welcome home my king." Heimdall greets Thor. Loki is again reminded that his parents are gone. Heimdall eyes Loki is a flat expression. Oh yeah. He's still pissed about being nearly frozen to death. Nevertheless Heimdall keeps his displeasure to himself.

"Holy Mary Mother of God." Clint says. Thor and Loki shoot him a curious expression but let the statement go. Loki feels tears welling up as he looks upon his childhood home. Asgard is in ruins. Burnt out shells of buildings are everywhere. The distant sounds of crying children can be heard as they morn over their dead parents.

"Ragnarok." Loki mutters. He wasn't here, and yet he somehow brought it to his home.

"We need to tend to the people before anything else. Clint, Nat gather up any lost or wandering children you find. Try to keep them corralled in one area. Bruce I'll need to do a bunch of heavy lifting. Tony, I'll need you to scout. Loki, this is your home and you know it better than we do. Direct us to where the most need is and we'll help. It's your home so do what you do best." Steve says. "I'll try to organize people, supplies, and the dead."

They fan out. The devastation is heart breaking. Bruce Hulks out quietly, lifting and tossing large chunks of building out of the way, in some cases putting them back where they came from like a missing jigsaw piece. As Loki walks by the people and sees their stares he remembers that he is still in his Jotunn form. For the first time, the people of Asgard are seeing him as he truly is. Though his appearance is greatly changed many still recognize him and are not sure if they should hug him or fear him. The last time the people of Asgard saw him, he was trying to usurp the throne and start a war with Jotunnheim. Is he back to cause trouble?

Loki had thought to help with the rebuilding process first but decides to help the healers instead. Unfortunately, with the healing hall of the palace crushed into dust, their powers counted for very little. Most of them never learned the spells useful for places and times away from a soul forge. Most healers have never waded directly into combat, but Loki has and his skills are most needed.

The day is long and draining both emotionally, physical, and spiritually. When sun is low and starting to set it is only then that the group enters what remains of the great palace. The royal family's private wing was decimated. Thor guides their group down a corridor filled with guest rooms. A handful were untouched and everyone decides to take up residence in three rooms, bunking together and sharing beds. Bruce and Loki bunk together as do Clint and Nat. Steve and Tony have to bunk together to which Tony wiggles his eyebrows at Steve.

"I'm not that kind of girl." Steve says. Thor has already taken up residence in another room. Steve pulls out some rations. No one has eaten all day, which make sense considering the amount of gore and rotting flesh they encountered. Out of everyone Steve seems to be the most well-adjusted to the situation. He's been through times like this before. Clint and Natasha have seen the devastation of war before as well, but never like this. So many innocent civilians were hurt. The orphaned kids are the most heart breaking.

"Tomorrow will be the mass funeral." Thor says as everyone quietly eats. They are all crossed legged on the floor in a circle eating steaming food from hot plastic pouches. A fire roars in the fire place near them. Almost like camping. Almost.

Bruce has taken in a lot of Asgard today. He noticed the people while fearful of his other at first, were grateful for his assistance. Once people realized he was there to help, the kids gravitated towards him, some even running up and hugging his massive green ankles. The kids here all seem to be in good health and the atmosphere of this once peaceful place is majestic in spite of the devastation. Bruce finally understands why Loki would want to raise their child here. He can only imagine the beauty of this great city before the attack.

When Bruce and Loki crawl into bed that night Bruce thinks about the possibility of raising a child here. Unfortunately Bruce could not help but notice the way people pointed at Loki and whispered about him. He knows he heard the phrase 'Jotunn monster' more than once. Bigotry is still a problem. But if the people had no problem with The Hulk, a big green giant, why should they have a problem with big blue giants? Where does this hatred come from? He falls asleep with his arms around Loki vowing to break down the social barriers that made Loki feel like an outsider his entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve, Tony, and the others all watch the funeral ceremony in awe. Odin and Frigga are sent out on a boat together on the water before it is lit on fire and then turned into stardust. Due to the high numbers of dead the other boats are unfortunately much fuller. Every boat in Asgard burns but still there are dead. Funeral pyres on land are made as well to burn the bodies that are left. The surviving population of Asgard that is left is small. About 20,000 women, 3,000 children, and 7,000 men are all that is left of the realm. Many of the men that are left are either old or lame. While Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all managed to survived, if somewhat maimed, they will be in high demand as husbands. Thor looks out upon his people. Something will have to be done about the population issue.

For a solid week the team works on cleaning up the city. Loki and the other healers have finally finished attending to all the wounded and can now focus their magical energies on repairing buildings. Burned down buildings cannot be salvaged. All that can be done is to rebuild from scratch, but buildings like the palace that were simply demolished can be put back brick by brick. Fixing the palace will take much more time and effort than fixing the bent skyscrapers of Manhattan. Loki set to work fixing his home as the other magic wielders work on the rest of the city.

Sif had been more or less unconscious the first few days after the battle finally ended. Lack of food and sleep had taken their toll. She was banged up, bruised, and bloody but thankfully still had all her bits and pieces. Volstagg lost a leg and it took too long for the healers to get to him. It could not be regrown or reattached. Loki conjures up a peg leg of sorts for him. Hogun got through unscathed and Fandral, half of his face is not as pretty as it used to be.

Thor meets privately with Sif and The Warriors Three. He needs their opinion on something. He is prepared to issue his first royal edict and wants to be sure he is acting fairly and logically. In the evening, after another long day of fixing Asgard, Loki and the Avengers huddle up with Thor for dinner. Sif and the warriors are there as well. Tonight they are eating real food instead of the field rations Steve brought along. Everyone digs in to the roasted goat Volstagg prepared along with the roasted vegetables that had been stuffed inside it as it cooked. Most of the humans are not used to eating such gamey tasting meat, but Steve loves it and Bruce is accustomed to such things after having lived abroad.

"The Lady Sif and I are getting married tomorrow." Thor announces quietly. Everyone stops eating and stares up at Thor. It's not that they aren't happy for him, it's just the timing. Why now?

"Thor? Let me be the first to congratulate you but I think that your timing is not very good. Shouldn't such a festive event be pushed back a little until after the city has recovered?" Loki says. Thor looks at Sif who puts her hand on Thor's arm to comfort and encourage him. She gives him an approving smile. She knows what Thor is about to announce.

"No brother. The hand fastening tomorrow will be a quick unceremonious event witnessed by enough people so that all know that Sif is my wife, my Queen, and any children she bears me will be the rightful heirs to the throne." Thor says.

"Yes, that typically is the function of a royal marriage, but why the hurry?" Loki asks for clarification.

"Asgard's population is dangerously small. The number of females of child bearing age vastly outnumbers the young virile men. Asgard needs sons. Our army is devastated. It will take an entire generation of heavy breeding to replenish it and our people as a whole. In three days I am going to issue a royal edict that every Aesir male of a certain age will be required to breed with child bearing females. Each man is to take to them no less than three maids, for whom they and their children's welfare they will be responsible. That includes me as well." Thor says.

"Every Aesir male? Not every male Asgardian citizen?" Loki asks pointedly. The delineation is very important.

"Aye." Thor says.

"Are you excluding me to protect me or because you don't want my blood mixing amongst the future generation?" Loki asks with and edge to his voice. Thor looks at Bruce and Loki.

"A mixture of both to be honest. Now that everyone knows you are Jotunn I doubt there will be many maids willing to let you sire their children. I know it's cruel, unfair, and racist but I know the people of Asgard and so do you. Do not act surprised Loki." Thor says. Loki stands then, his arms crossed.

"Who said anything about me siring children? I can bear children myself. I am pregnant at this moment right now, lest you forget. I could just as easily completely change my entire appearance to female, fuck half the surviving warriors in the city, and give birth to an entire generation of Jotunn/Aesir half-breeds!" Loki says defiantly before stomping off. Everyone looks at Bruce then.

"I'll go talk to him." Bruce says awkwardly before getting up to follow Loki out of the room.

"Thor did my ears hear correctly?" Volstagg asks.

"Aye. Loki and Bruce have an ergi relationship. Loki used his magic to make changes to his body and they have mated. He carries the green one's child in his new woman's womb." Thor says as he takes a bite of meat. It is obvious Thor doesn't really approve of this relationship but has chosen to look the other way. Hogun snaps his fingers at Fandral who snorts and then digs out a big gold coin out of his pocket to pay off his friend. A long standing bet has finally been called in.

"Loki wait!" Bruce calls after him. Loki is in tears as he sobs quietly in a dark corner of the hallway. There is no one around thankfully.

"In spite of everything I have done for these people I am still reminded that I am little more than a monster in their eyes." Loki says.

"You know, I'm glad Thor is excluding you because I really don't feel like sharing. They don't deserve you. Only I get to hear the sweet little noises you make when I touch you in all the places you like. Only I get to see your face when I make you come, and only I get to be the one to make you come." Bruce says as he grips Loki's hips possessively and pulls him close. "Only I get to suck you cock, and pet your pussy and make you beg for more. Only I get to come inside you and make babies with you. You're mine. I'm not sharing." Bruce growls low into Loki's ear.

Forks clank against plates and all talking and chewing stops as the sounds of Loki moaning in pleasure echo out from the dark followed by a loud deep roar.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor and Sif stand on the steps of the palace before a small crowd of Asgard's citizens as the temple priest binds them in marriage. A brief coronation ceremony is held for both Thor and Sif. The people cheer and then resume their cleanup efforts. Later, when things are better, they will celebrate properly. It is on the next day when his marriage to Sif is consummated that Thor announces his edict. The people accept Thor's idea for repopulating Asgard. Though they have allies on which they could lean, doing so could be dangerous. Asgard is too vulnerable right now to even trust its friends. In truth, if they were hit again right now by anyone Asgard would fall. Thor does not want to advertise just how hard hit they are.

Thor leaves it to Sif to pick out the other women he will breed with. He fully expected her to choose women that are either fat, or ugly, or maimed in some horrific way but to her credit she chooses women most in need of the king's protection. She chooses two widows, both of whom already have several children between them and now no husband to keep them clothed and fed. The healers brew up fertility potions in large vats to be handed out as copiously as ale. Thor intends to make these ruttings with other women onetime events.

The Avengers have been in Asgard for all of two weeks now and the change to the city is amazing. Though there are whole sections of the city that still need to be rebuilt, in the area closest to the palace where the population has been relocated, it almost looks like nothing bad happened. The palace is coming along well thanks to Loki's efforts. He has been using the tesseract to speed along the rebuild of his childhood home. Tony, Steve, and the others are anxious to go home. An awkward vibe settles in the group as the question of what Bruce and Loki are going to do weighs heavily in everyone's mind. Bruce and Loki haven't the slightest clue.

"We need to talk." Loki says as he strides up to the Hulk. Hulk sets down the broken cinder block he was moving and starts shrinking. He's gotten so used to switching back and forth that he doesn't pass out as much as he used to when he changes back to Bruce.

"When is everyone leaving?" Bruce asks Loki.

"Tomorrow." Loki says.

"Are we staying here or going with them?" Bruce asks.

"That is what we need to discuss. Bruce I don't want to keep you here if you do not wish to stay." Loki says.

"And you want to stay here? These people….these people are assholes Loki. I mean they are nice people, don't get me wrong but they don't appreciate you at all. And frankly I think Thor takes you for granted too. You don't owe him anything." Bruce says.

"I know, but this is only home I have ever known and it has been demolished. In spite of everything I do want to give Thor my support, even though the idiot has no idea how badly he needs me. The vultures from the other realms are already circling. They smell blood and Asgard is vulnerable." Loki says.

"You are vulnerable. You're pregnant, and I'll be damn if I see you on a battlefield with a big swollen pregnant belly trying to swing a sword or a battle axe or whatever the hell it is you people fight with up here. But if you want to stay here, I'm staying too. I'm here to protect you, not them." Bruce says.

"Alright. Thank you for doing this. I know picking up your entire life and moving to a strange new land is a lot to ask." Loki says.

"I'm used to it, remember. Natasha found me practicing medicine in a hovel in a slum in India. Even after all the devastation, this place is still a paradise compared to that." Bruce says.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I promise to visit guys. We both do. When the baby is born I'll come down and fetch everybody to come and see it." Bruce says.

"I hate that we have to call it 'it'." Loki says.

"It'll be weeks before we find out if it is a boy or a girl." Bruce says.

"Well Loki, it's been an interesting ride with you. I guess none of us will be seeing you again for at least seven months. Try not to conquer any other realms while we are gone." Tony says. Handshakes and hugs are shared as one by one the Avengers ride the rainbow light back to Avenger's Tower. Bruce wraps his army around Loki's waist as they turn and head back towards the city.

Loki notes the number of people on the Bifrost with fishing poles. It is a comedic if tragic sight really. There are no boats to be had in Asgard right now since all of them were used for the mass funeral and many resources were destroyed to include food stuffs. What little livestock that survived needs to be bred to replenish their numbers, just like the people. So with little in the way of protein resources, half of the survivors in the city are out on the Bifrost hoping to hook a trout. Loki smiles. This is something he can do. Green shimmers spark from his hands and Loki throws a green ball of magic out into the ocean. Suddenly everyone is getting a bite on their line. It's not much, but at least no one in the city will go hungry tonight.

Loki seeks out Thor, Sif and the others and asks them all to a council room. "We need to put our faces out there, politically. Asgard is in desperate need of supplies. We need to purchase more livestock. We don't have nearly enough. Half of our apple trees burned but I can tell you that rumors will already be spreading that there are none left. We need an envoy to go to other realms to make purchases and to make both our friends and enemies think we are stronger than we really are.

"Loki you more skilled than I at politics and I am needed here. You are the only one that can do this task." Thor says.

"I know. With all of Odin's crusty old councilmen dead and the few surviving nobles all busy trying to pick up the pieces of their households I am the only one available with the training and experience to handle this matter. We haven't any time to waste. Bruce and I will leave on the Bifrost tomorrow morning. We will journey to Vanaheim first and then Alfheim." Loki says.

"Agreed. I am grateful in this moment that the treasury was not damaged. It will take all of Asgard's stores to return the kingdom to its previous splendor."

"I normally wouldn't give a damn about keeping up appearances, but in this instance making everyone think we came through less damaged than we actually are is a matter of survival. Something I have personal experience with."

XxXxXxXxXx

"You bargain for much for one who has only brought one companion to aid in carrying all these supplies home. How ever will you manage to get all of this back to Asgard?" King Frey asks Loki. Loki knows King Frey's question is a subtle inquiry into the manpower still remaining in Asgard. Loki is not fool enough to hope that word of their massive casualties have not reached his ears.

"Oh my companion is more than capable of taking care of this. Bruce, if you would please?" Loki says sweetly. Bruce smirks before removing his shirt and then Hulking out. King Frey gasps and stumbles backward at the sight of the great green beast. Hulk gathers all the many ropes tied around the necks and harnesses of all the animals. With his other hand he lifts up a great palette covered with large sacks of flour, oatmeal, barley, and sugar and holds it aloft like it is a pizza box.

"Heimdall at your leisure." Loki says to the sky. Hulk's little display of power was not really necessary as far as corralling the supplies goes, but Loki needed the King of Vanaheim to see that Asgard still has power and military might, even if that is a lie. The pair and supplies disappear in a wave of light. King Frey frowns deeply. His plans of invading Asgard and finally making the realm eternal his evaporates in a puff of smoke. He thought he would only have to contend with Thor, but who knows how many of those great green beasts they have? The man looked normal not a moment prior. His men wouldn't stand a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki watches as the beasts of burden scamper down the Bifrost into the city. The people cheer at the sight of them, and of Loki and Hulk. Hulk puts down the palette of food stuffs and the people begin distributing them. It is only a short term supply. A larger order would have been a big signal that they are truly a hobbled kingdom. Loki intends to have Tony arrange a massive supply purchase from Midgard. They can repay the man in Asgardian gold for the many metric tons of food that they really need and none of the other realms will be the wiser. Still the visit had its political benefits.

In the evening Loki and Bruce gather for dinner with Thor and the other warriors. It is not the same now that the mortals are gone. If not for Bruce, Loki would feel like a complete outsider again. They sit down to dig into a lamb dish that Volstagg has prepared when a young woman approaches the group. She knocks on the door frame shyly, acting as one does that has never entered the palace before and feels like they are trespassing.

"Yes my lady you may enter." Thor says.

"Thank you my King." She says sweetly. Everyone looks at the newcomer in their midst. She is not alone. There are three other maidens with her. It is obvious from their dress and appearance that they are the rejects of Asgard. They are young, but their dresses suggest they are all poor, and none of them could be considered fair of face. Their leader has a hook nose and her eyes are slightly too close together. Saying she is not pretty is being overly kind.

"How may I be of service?" Thor asks.

"My King we have come to seek audience with Prince Loki and his companion." She says. Everyone is surprised by this statement. Loki and Bruce look at each other. Loki rises to address the girl and her friends.

"How may I help you my dear?" Loki asks. He can't possibly guess what these girls could want with him.

"I've been watching you my prince. You and your companion both. You healed our most critically injured warriors when our professional healers could not. You rebuilt homes that should have been beyond repair. You fed everyone in the city the other day when you made all those fish bite onto our lines. You do all these things and still some of the people are still unkind to you."

"I thank you for noticing my efforts. It is nice to know that they are appreciated." Loki says with a wide genuine smile.

"My prince, we have come to ask if you and your friend have taken your allotment of women under your charge?" She asks. Loki is stunned. He looks back at Bruce who now also stands to join Loki in addressing the women.

"You wish to breed with me, though you know I am Jotunn?" Loki asks pointedly.

"Yes my prince. Your appearance does not deter us. It is your skill which we desire. Asgard doesn't JUST need warriors. We need healers too. Capable ones that know what they are doing. You are already predisposed to wielding seidr. You could give us children with that talent." She says.

"And if I were not a prince, would you still ask this of me?" Loki asks with some skepticism.

"Yes. You are young and strong and nice to look at. I know there are many that shy away from your blue skin and red eyes, but I always thought you were handsome. My ladies agree with me." Her friends all shake their heads in agreement. "We know we are not pretty or wealthy. With so few men and so many women, ladies like us are often overlooked. If you do not find our looks too offending, we would be honored if you would take us into your charge." She says. A couple of the women smile and wave at Bruce, making him blush. Loki turns to look at this love.

"I must discuss this with my….brother Thor. I will inform you of my decision on the morrow." Loki says politely. The women smile and nod their thanks. They consider it a small win. He didn't give them an outright no.

Once they are long gone Loki turns to Bruce. "Well, that was surprising." Loki says awkwardly but with a smile. "Bruce I know you told me you don't want to share me. Our relationship is new and fragile. If I breed with those women I would be bound to this realm for the foreseeable future. I would have to stay to watch over my offspring, even though distantly. But Thor has set the example, and though his edict excludes me, as a prince of the realm I feel it is my duty to follow that example." Loki says.

"I can't bear the thought of them touching you. It's too much too fast. Hell a couple of those girls looked like they wanted to breed with me and that is definitely more than I can handle right now." Bruce asks.

"You are not a citizen of Asgard Bruce. The edict does not apply to you." Thor says to give his friend an out. "But as there are now females willing to breed with Loki I am extending the edict him, and the maiden is right. Asgard needs its healers replenished as much as its warriors. With Loki to guide them they will learn the skills that our current healers obviously lack." Thor says with a tone of finality. Thor hopes in taking Loki's choice away it will help the young couple avoid a fight.

"I…I don't know. I can't. I need time to think about all of this. We were only supposed to be here on a temporary basis, and now it looks like we are not leaving at all. And how would that work? I mean would they all live with us or what?" Bruce asks. Sif chimes in to answer Bruce's question.

"Thor and I are arranging for his consorts to take up residence here in a separate wing of the palace, once it is rebuilt that is. We could house all the women and their children into their own area. It would give them all a sense of comradery and family and Thor and Loki's children would be close by for guidance and instruction. I know what you are going through Bruce. The situation is undesirable but necessary. Know that you would not suffer alone in your insecurities." Sif explains. Thor takes her hand into his and smiles at her. She has handled all of this so well.

"I need time alone to think." Bruce says as he walks off into the darkness. Loki's heart is in his throat but he lets him go. Either he will stay or he won't.

Bruce's mind is a whirlwind. It is ironic that just as he and the Hulk are reconciling and learning to succeed control to one another and trust one another that he now feels like he has no control over his life at all. Loki has become his source of insecurity. The last time the Hulk lost control was when Loki found out he was pregnant, and Bruce hasn't felt any measure of control in his life since. Loki keeps taking it all. He loves Loki. It is because of him that the Hulk behaves and thinks instead of just charging around like a great big mindless rage monster. But Bruce also increasingly feels like Loki's pet, and that is not okay either. He knows Loki didn't intend for any of this to happen, but it feels like he is the one making all the concessions to make this relationship work. He is resentful, and worst of all, he knows none of this is Loki's fault.

It is dark out now. There are only a few intermittent street lights here and there. Some sections of the city are completely pitch black. Bruce wanders down such a street to a crumbled up burnt out shell. He lets the Hulk take control and do what he does best. He smashes things. He lets out the rage and roars furiously. He tosses broken cinderblocks around, splinters wood beams, and crushes half burned furniture. He does this for several minutes until he is pulled from his misery by a very small and timid sound.

In the light of the moon Bruce can see the silhouette of a very small child, three maybe four years old at most. The child is filthy and looking up at him with big doe eyes. It's a little girl. Hulk puts down the debris in his hands and plops his butt onto the ashy floor. He lets out a concerned and mournful grunt.

"Where's your family?" Hulk grunts.

"Mommy didn't wake up." The little girl says, looking very much like Cindy Lou Who covered in ash and dirt.

"Why not with other children?" Hulk grunts. The people of Asgard spent days corralling all the orphans in the city to a single safe location.

"They were mean to me." She says. "I'm hungry." The Hulk has never cried before but the green beast feels the tears pour out as he begins to shrink. Bruce sniffles loudly and wipes his eyes on his forearm. He walks over to the little girl and picks her up. She's a peculiar little girl. She's not afraid of him at all.

"What your name sweetheart?" Bruce asks gently.

"Mapone." She says.

"Well Mapone. You're coming home with me. Let's get you something to eat okay?" Bruce says. The little girl snuggles into his chest as Bruce carries her back to the palace.

Loki has a speech all planned out to convince Bruce to stay. He sees the dark outline of Bruce's shape in the darkness approaching the group. The trickster's words die on his tongue however, at the sight of the little girl in his arms. Bruce grabs a plate and fills it with meat and potatoes and sits down to feed the child. She digs in heartily with both hands, still filthy and stuffs her little cheeks with all that she can grab. Bruce smiles at her warmly and Loki knows he's hooked. No one says anything for a long time. The girl eats her fill and falls asleep in Bruce's arms.

"We're keeping this one."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure this is what you want? We already have a child on the way and I'll be breeding four more with others. You do not need to take on so much. You've taken on me and that alone is a monumental effort." Loki asks, his heart full of insecurity and concern.

"Yeah I'm sure. In spite of the complete 180 my life has taken these last few months, this is something of which I feel certain; just like I feel certain about you. I'm not going to lie to you Loki. The thought of you having sex with those women really bothers me. But I also know your people are on the precipice of extinction….or theirs is….but they need you and those girls are the first people I've seen here that appreciate all your efforts. Just promise me you won't enjoy it okay." Bruce says. Loki chuckles.

"None of those women will be able to satisfy me like you can." Loki says. "But what about her?" Loki says gesturing to little Mapone.

"I'm certain about her like I'm certain about you. She's ours now. I'm not letting her go." Bruce says. Loki frowns. After his own revelations about being adopted he is not exactly up for taking in someone else's child and raising it as his own.

"Bruce, I don't want to adopt a stranger's child. She'll hate me." Loki says.

"No she won't. She'll love you. Besides it's not like she won't know she's adopted. She'll still remember her real mom and dad and we won't make the same mistakes your dad made. We'll be honest with her and we won't play favorites." Bruce says. Loki's frown deepens. That is exactly what he fears he will do. How can he extend the same level of love to this girl that he will to the fruit of his own womb?

"What if I can't? What if I shower our child with far more love than her? I'll turn her into me. Bitter, resentful, lonely, and desperate for love and approval. I don't want to do that to a child Bruce." Loki says.

"Then she really will be your kid. Open up your heart Loki. That's all you have to do. Let her in the way you let me in and your fears will not be realized. You don't have to repeat your father's mistakes." Bruce says. Loki leans in to Bruce and he wraps his arms around the fretful sorcerer.

"Overnight we are parents, and in nine months I will be father and mother to six children." Loki says letting himself feel overwhelmed.

"Yeah. You'll be round and plump and have big leaking breasts full of milk." Bruce says in an almost dreamy way. Loki pulls back to look at him, arching an eyebrow with a silent query.

"You sounded just a little too happy and aroused by that description Bruce." Loki observes.

"Our baby won't be the only one latched to your nipples." Bruce whispers.

"Why wait? I have something else you can suckle."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony and Clint spew insults at each other as they play a video game. "You suck!" Clint spits.

"I am the opposite of suck which is why you are losing." Tony says coolly with a snarky grin. The balcony lights up in rainbow colors and Tony hits the pause button on the game. It's Bruce, and he's got a little person with him. There is also something sitting at his feet that looks like it belongs to Captain Bluebeard.

"Hey! Who's this?" Tony asks as he pulls his science bro in for a hug. Clint smiles at the little angel that shyly hides her smile and snuggles back into Bruce's neck.

"Don't tell me Loki gave birth already?" Clint asks as he assesses the little girl for family traits.

"Oh, no. No no. Guys this is Mapone. She's my new daughter. Her mom and dad were killed in the attack and she sort of found me. She likes the big green guy." Bruce says giving his little girl a smile.

"No Loki?" Tony asks.

"No, too pregnant now. Bifrost travel is not recommended at this point." Bruce explains.

"What's with the treasure chest?" Clint asks.

"Oh yeah. Tony I have some official Asgardian business to discuss with you. The chest is full of gold. Thor needs to buy massive quantities of food. Enough to sustain 30,000 people for the next twelve months. We're talking livestock, grain, dairy, the works." Bruce says.

Clint gives a long whistle. "That's a shit ton of food."

"Hence the pirate treasure. Do you think it will be enough to cover it all?" Bruce asks.

"Hard to tell by looking at it, but even if it isn't you know I wouldn't short change Thor on something as necessary as food over a little bit of money. I'll have Jarvis do up some calculations. How are we going to get it all to Asgard? I don't want a herd of cattle riding up the tower elevator." Tony asks.

"Oh Heimdall can direct the Bifrost anywhere. Once the livestock is paid for he can pluck up the animals directly from the feed lot. Same thing with palettes of food from a warehouse." Bruce says.

"That'll make the teenage stock boys shit themselves." Clint says with a smile. Bruce and Tony smile.

"It'll take a few days arranging everything. I'll set you up in your old room while you are here." Tony offers.

"Thanks. I also need to take my little princess here shopping. She needs clothes, and toys, and things. Plus I want to get some baby stuff for Loki." Bruce says.

"Dada?" Mapone coos.

"Yeah baby girl?" Bruce asks.

"Can green dada play with me?" She asks as she sticks a thumb into her mouth.

"No baby girl. Not right now. Later okay?" Bruce says.

"Okay dada." She says.

"Oh." Tony moans. She's just so damn cute. Tony makes some calls and the three men take the little lady out for her first shopping spree in New York City. On top of buying her every pink frilly fluffy dress Bruce can get his hands on he also purchases two dozen cribs and dozens of baby clothes in boys and girls in multiple sizes and seasons. He single handedly cleans out the entire baby department at Bloomingdale's.

"So has Thor done the deed with his new harem?" Tony asks.

"Yes. As we speak Loki is doing the same." Bruce says.

"Wait! What? I thought he was excluded on the count that no one wanted to fuck Papa Smurf and have smurf babies?" Tony asks.

"Apparently not all the women in Asgard are complete bigoted idiots. Four of them came forward and asked Loki to breed with them. A couple of them actually wanted me, but I declined." Bruce says.

"No shit! Really! Good for you man!" Clint says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mildred, Olga, Hilda, and Brinda sit anxiously in the hall outside of Loki's room. The girls are wearing their best outfits (not that they are spectacular compared to the beautiful clothes that Loki and Thor wear). The women have all done their hair and tried their best to make themselves as pretty as possible (Norns bless the poor things for trying). None of them have any illusions that their one time sexual encounter with Loki will blossom into something more. Still, they are about to have sex with a prince. Can they be blamed for being a little excited?

Loki notes that all the women have something in common. Their personalities are all overly sweet and eager to please; an obvious compensation for their lack of good looks. He also noted in his conversations with the ladies that they are also steely eyed and intelligent. None of them ever had the luxury of getting by on her good looks. They had to use their brains to put food on their tables. Loki appreciates that about all of them. These women may not give him beautiful children, but they will give him brilliant ones. Hilda and Olga are both on the portly side, and a bit short while Brinda and Mildred both suffer from facial arrangements of an unfortunate nature.

Loki hands each lady a bottle of fertility potion and has them drink it down. Loki himself will not imbibe as he is already with child and does not want to cause any adverse side effects. When everyone and everything is ready Loki takes back Mildred, the ring leader. Loki is sweet and courteous. He's not exactly excited but he doesn't want the ladies to feel used or unwanted either. It is an awkward position for him to be in, but he does his best to make the experience at least pleasant if not passionate. All told each girl only gets about fifteen minutes with him. It is enough. Within hours Loki's magic is able to detect the life force of the children growing in their wombs. He is glad that a repeat performance will not be needed. He scrubs thoroughly when it is all done. He doesn't want Bruce or the Hulk picking up any of their scents when he gets back.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki and Bruce double down on repairing the palace and creating a new wing for the extended family. The new wing will contain several quarters and a large communal nursery for Loki and Thor's children. It takes time and with the pregnancy now weighing on Loki's body his efforts become hindered. He sleeps a lot during the first trimester. Loki and Bruce spend as much time with Mapone as possible, bonding as a family. It doesn't take long for the trickster to fall in love with the little angel. Hulk is just besotted with her. She can regularly be found straddling the green beast's neck, holding onto his head as the Hulk does his work.

Hulk and Loki work hard day after day to get the palace ready. The larger Loki's belly becomes the closer they are to their deadline. Thor and Loki's pregnant wards contribute however they can. As the nursery wing nears completion Mildred takes to organizing the furniture and supplies that will be needed in the living quarters. She coordinates with Sif, her queen to gain access to the treasury funds needed to order towels, sheets, chairs, desks, lamps, and all other myriad of things that people use in their homes.

Since many of the palace servants died in the siege the other pregnant women take to the kitchens and palace gardens to make themselves useful. Finally, not three weeks before Loki is due to give birth the palace restoration is complete and the women move in to their new quarters. Thor and Sif move in the Royal Quarters once occupied by Odin and Frigga. It is a bittersweet moment. During the cleanup Loki found where his old room used to be and found some of his things in the rubble. He cried all day. Now he gets to look forward as he, Bruce, and Mapone take up residence in their new rooms. Their new quarters are located near but are not a part of the new nursery wing. Only the women and their children will reside there.

Loki is further along in his pregnancy than any of the other women in Asgard and so he will be the first to pop. In the remaining weeks of his pregnancy he is finally able to relax and rest. The healer's room has been repaired and the soul forge is back up in running. Loki's real concern is for all the other women in Asgard. They will all be giving birth, more or less, at the same time. It will be a month of non-stop birthing. The healers will need all the help they can get. Loki resolves to keep his services available to his women, Thor's women, and Sif. Norns only knows what he'll do if they all go into labor at the same time.

Loki, Sif, and the wards all get together to do pregnant women activities like talking about their upcoming births, doing pregnancy exercises and talking about baby clothes and how to change diapers. Two of Thor's wards already have children from their deceased husbands and have experience rearing children. Loki, Sif and the others listen intently to their advice.

"Oh, and you might have a bowel movement while birthing. It is embarrassing but at the time when you are busy pushing your baby out, you won't care. The pain will be too much." Loyla says.

"Haven't you people ever heard of epidurals before?" Bruce says as he pokes his head in the door.

"An epidural would be lovely dear but if all of Asgard goes into labor at the same time there won't be enough to go around." Loki says.

"The whole city isn't going to go into labor at exactly the same time. It'll get spread out over the course of a couple of weeks." Bruce says.

"That's still hundreds of women going into labor each day dear. There aren't enough healers to go around." Loki says.

"You know Thor didn't really think that detail through very well did he?" Bruce says.

"No he did not." Sif answers ruefully. They should have staggered the mating a little.

"I'm going to take Mapone out for some green daddy time. You have fun assembling the cribs." Bruce says bending down to kiss Loki on the forehead.

"I'm going to use magic to assemble the damn things." Loki says.

"That's cheating!" Bruce says with a smile.

"Damn right!" Loki says as Bruce heads off. The ladies all chuckle.

"I know that many have naysaid your relationships with Bruce Loki, but no one can deny the love you two share." Sif says.

"Thank you. I know there are those who still think unkind things about me even now after all I have done for this realm." Loki says.

"They are fools My Prince. You deserve recognition." Mildred says.

"So does Bruce. Sif, during all these months of working and rebuilding I have neglected something very important. Now that the birth of our child is imminent I am reminded that Bruce and I are not officially recognized as a couple. I need Thor to give me permission to marry Bruce. I do not want our child being born a bastard. She will be a princess of the realm and deserves that recognition." Loki says.

"Aye, Bruce's services to the realm have been innumerable, and if this realm were attacked he and Thor would be our main sources of protection. It is high time we lifted him up and made him a member of the family, officially. He is mortal and we need him both for our family and our defenses. The time has come to give him a golden apple. I will speak with Thor on the matter." Sif says.

"I thank you Sif. You have no idea how much that means to me." Loki says.

"So you are having a girl child?" Sif says.

"Yes. Don't tell Bruce. He wants to be surprised. I couldn't handle the wait." Loki says. "Isn't this little outfit just darling?" Loki says holding up a pink onesie with ruffles. Sif gives Loki a look that is clearly a dig at his masculinity.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
